Ascension
by Alpha Hydrae
Summary: An unavoidable mishap with a powerful artifact destroys the magical world, sending two unspeakables into an alternate reality. With no wizarding community in existence, how will they cope in this scientifically advanced, different world filled with superheroes and enhanced individuals? MoD!HarryXDaphne. It begins during the Battle of New York in Avengers. Regrettably on hiatus.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer** : This is purely a work of fanfiction and has nothing to with real-life situations whatsoever. Harry Potter and Avengers are not my property. All characters belong to their respective creators.

Please note that in this story, all the events took place 7 years later. Harry was born in 1987 and started Hogwarts in 1998. You get the picture.

Check: Normal Speech

"Check": Dialogues

'Check': Thoughts

# _Check_ #: Parseltongue

 **July 7, 2012**

Dark red fumes rose inside the chamber deep down the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries as the unspeakables entered to resume their experiment on the red liquid substance the Aurors had brought a week ago.

"What do you think, Hades? What is happening?", Athena, the unspeakable and partner of Hades, asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting negative feelings here. We've been diagnosing this cube for seven days now and today it has started emitting red fumes. This can't be good."

Athena simply nodded, and went back to her station a few steps away, thinking back on how they got this cube.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _A dark artifact dealer who had been a financer for the Death Eaters during both Wizarding Wars was finally apprehended after the Aurors finally tracked him down. His hideout was raided by none other than the team of Draco Malfoy, who joined the Aurors after Harry Potter helped him clear his name. All the artifacts were recognized by the Aurors and subsequently dealt with, except a black cube which was emitting a faint red aura. Not having seen such a thing in his life, Head Auror Eriksen summoned Chief Unspeakable Roark to have a look at the item._

 _Roark looked on interested at the cube placed on the Head Auror's desk and told him that they would need to conduct some tests on the said artifact. After carrying the cube all the way down to the Department of Mysteries, Roark called for two of the best unspeakables to have ever worked._

 _"Athena, Hades, my chamber, NOW!"_

 _Athena and Hades were regarded as the best unspeakables to ever grace the Department of Mysteries. Nobody knew their identities, except for those two themselves, and nobody dared to ask either._

 _Concealed by her unspeakable robes, Athena was a beauty to behold, with a body that would put those muggle supermodels to shame. Standing at 5'10", she looked all confident and intimidating. No male approached her after she froze a fellow unspeakable's bits when he tried to hit on her on the first day, no man but Hades. Hades was not the one to scoff at either. Standing a 6'3", he packed a solid build under his unspeakable robes and had a firm control over his emotions. His in-depth knowledge of magic was what made him develop a deep connection with magical energy and thus, he was able to sense magic, a feat only a few people could boast about in the entire wizarding history._

 _As soon as Athena and Hades entered the Director's office, he shut the door by waving his wand and asked them to take a seat in front of them. He lifted the lid off the box and pushed it in front of the unspeakable duo._

 _Hades took a look at the artifact and looked up, tilting his head sideways in question._

 _"The Aurors brought this in today after apprehending Julio Gonzalez. They have no idea what this is, and to be honest, me neither. I've never seen something like this in my entire career."_

 _"So we have to find out what this is, what it does, and whether its safe to have it here, or anywhere else for the matter?", Athena asked._

 _"Precisely."_

 _Hades closed the lid, picked the box up, nodded towards the Director and stood up, putting his hand for Athena to take. Athena nodded at the Director and took the offered hand, walking back to the experimentation chamber._

 _"So what do you think? What is it?"_

 _"Don't know. I couldn't sense anything magical. Which means the cube is not a magical artifact."_

 _Athena glanced at his covered face, then at the box in his hand._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

After entering the chamber, they clamped the doors shut and approached the cube in the center of the ritual circle.

They took off their masks and Hades stood outside the circle with Athena beside him and extended his magical senses fully, trying to assess the artifact. Athena took a couple steps back, looking on as Hades started emitting a dark green aura. A few minutes later, Hades ceased his actions and sat down on the chair, looking at the cube with a frown.

"What is it?" Athena asked concerned, looking at the troubled expression on Hades' face.

"An infinity stone.", Hades muttered, loud enough for Athena to hear.

"I've heard the term but I can't seem to recall where or when.", Athena replied.

"Summon tome #67745 from the 17th shelf."

Athena wandlessly summoned the tome, making Hades look at her fondly. Athena blushed and smiled at him. It was one of the tricks that Hades had taught her after they had graduated Hogwarts and became close friends. It came from connecting with one's magic. The library was on the opposite end of the level, and by connecting with her magic, Athena was able to manipulate the matter and thus made the tome phase through the walls of the chamber.

"Page no. 11", Hades said, and Athena abruptly turned to the exact same page.

 _Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones._

The tome went on to explain what the six stones were, and what their powers were.

"This is the Reality stone", Athena whispered.

"I reached the same conclusion.", Hades nodded.

"But why is it reacting this way? It looks like, I don't know like it is overloading or something.", Athena frantically said.

Hades sharply turned towards her, and then slowly turned back towards the cube, trying to discern what was going on. Suddenly, the ground vibrated as the cube shook, projecting a red aura outward. Cracks started appearing on the floor as the vibrations increased tenfold.

Hades quickly erected a blue dome around Athena and himself, bit it frizzled from existence when another wave struck it. He quickly erected a solid opaque golden shield around them with a one-way view as another wave struck, but this time, the shield held. Athena held Hades' hand firmly and squeezed it, making him look at her.

"Together. Always."

Hades' eyes softened and he nodded as he bent down and kissed her softly. Athena' eyes widened before she registered what was happening and she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love she could muster. Hades pulled her closer and hugged her tightly to himself. A few seconds later, but what felt like hours to them, Hades reluctantly pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were filled with unshed tears, but not of sorrow, instead, they were full of love and happiness. They loved each other and they now knew it. Just as Hades opened his mouth to say something, the cube started shaking violently and exploded, destroying everything in its way. Hades pulled Athena close and reinforced the shield to maximum, grunting slightly at the strain, but nothing he couldn't handle. Both of their eyes widened when the entire building obliterated in front of them. Suddenly, the ground beneath them rippled as another explosion wrecked everything. Both Hades and Athena fell down inside the ground as they closed their eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, a red plasma followed them inside the ripple and faded away, leaving no trace of its existence.

* * *

The moment they opened their eyes, they noticed that everything was a blur. It was like some dimension travel from those fantasy movies, which made Hades wonder what was happening. Athena was also looking around at her surroundings when she heard Hades' chuckle.

She looked at him questioningly, to which he replied, "Nothing. Just wondering how things have changed. During my childhood, I always wanted to watch the fantasy shows that Dudley liked but I couldn't, and now I'm watching it in reality."

Athena scowled at the mention of his childhood but shook it off when they suddenly collided with some rock solid structure.

"OW!" Athena rubbed her behind where she collided and subconsciously healed the bruise that would have formed. She heard a groan and looked down to see Hades sprawled on the ground, trying to get up. Stifling a giggle but failing miserably, she bent down and offered him a hand, which he took and stood back up. He suddenly felt a familiar magical energy but slightly different and looked around, but couldn't spot anything in the dark.

Athena meanwhile tried to squint her eyes to look where they were but failed. She was able to sense the high concentration of magic and concluded that they were at a junction of magical ley lines.

She turned in Hades' direction and asked, "Do you know where we are, Harry?"

Just then, the sun started creeping up the Horizon, making the entire area light up in the natural sunshine.

"We're at Stonehenge, Daph."

* * *

It had been a week since Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass accidentally unleashed the Reality Stone, thus bending reality itself. During this period, the two were not idle.

After reaching the conclusion that they had somehow traveled to an alternate reality, they started laying out plans about what needed to be done. Thanks to their magical powers, it was not so daunting.

After searching for the British Wizarding community only to come empty-handed, they concluded that there was no existence of witches and wizards in this new world. The entrance to the Leaky Cauldron was replaced by the Oxford Theatre, there was no Platform 9 3/4 in this world and no Hogwarts either. There was no trace of any kind of ambient magic at the place where Hogwarts used to be or ley lines for that matter.

After finishing their empty-handed search, they decided to sort out all the paperwork they needed to do. A few compulsions here and there and by the end of the day, they were legally Harry Potter and Daphne Green, citizens of the United Kingdom. They also opened a joint account with Citibank UK to take care of their expenses in the new world by selling the galleons that they had on them at the time of the accident.

They decided to rent a hotel for the night and resume their work the next day. So they went to check in with Amba Hotel near Charing Cross.

As they approached the receptionist, a pretty brunette with brown eyes wearing the standard uniform, Harry said, "Hello. We would like to book two-" as Daphne innocently elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to fake a cough. "Er, one room please."

"Sure sir, could I have some identification please?", she politely asked to which both Harry and Daphne agreed.

After verifying everything, with a card swipe in the mix, Harry and Daphne went to their room.

"We should have the talk, Harry", Daphne said as Harry locked the room and walked in.

The suite had blonde wood paneling and light, rich silk upholstery complemented by chic, refined antiques, crystal chandelier and decorative fireplace. Adjoining was the bedroom with a king bed and attached bathroom and walk-in closet.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "Yes, we do." and beckoned her towards himself. Harry led her to the sofa and sat her down, summoning a wine and two glasses. He poured out the wine in the glasses and handed one to Daphne, which she accepted with a smile. Taking a sip, she exclaimed, "This is good!" to which Harry chuckled. Taking her glass and putting it on the table, he turned back towards Daphne and took her hands in his, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You know me better than anyone else, Daph. Hell, you were the only one who knew I was alive. After _Ginevra_ killed Hermione in the Battle of Godric's Hollow, everyone was devastated. The Weasleys were heartbroken. After all their only daughter was sentenced for the kiss after the trials. Ron was inconsolable and committed suicide a few days later. When we defeated Voldemort, I thought that finally, I had a chance at a proper life. But fate is a bitch when it comes to me. Everything shattered in a moment. That's when I decided that I couldn't take it anymore, and after everything I had suffered, I just wanted to end it all. That's when you came in. The slap that you gave me in Grimmauld Place still acts as a reality check.", Harry chuckled.

Daphne blushed but nodded at him to continue.

"You were there for me when I was at my weakest and when I was ready to give up. I didn't know what I had to do to die. Being the Master of Death is a privilege as well as a curse, and I was feeling the curse at its extreme. But you were there to knock sense into me. I'm done beating about the bush. What I want to say is that I love you, Daph. I love you with all my heart and soul and I would give up anything to be with you. And I swear on my life, soul, and magic that I will love you and share my entire life with you until Death itself comes knocking to part us, and you can believe that even then I won't leave your side, ever. I want to be with you for eternity, Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne smiled brilliantly at him and teared up. She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately. Harry pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her back with equal passion. The pulled away after a few minutes, panting, but both with goofy grins on their faces.

"I love you too Harry, with all of me. You've no idea how long I've waited for this moment.", Daphne happily said and smiled at him. Harry smiled at her lovingly and pulled her close on his lap.

She shifted a little so she was comfortable on his lap and placed her right hand on his left cheek and kissed him hard. Harry reciprocated in kind and caressed her sides. Both moaned into the kiss and poured all the love they had into it. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it, earning a moan from the blonde.

Daphne bit his lips and muttered, "We should take this inside." to which Harry eagerly acquiesced. They moved inside the bedroom and Daphne pushed Harry on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him and kissing passionately. Harry brought his hands to her clothed tits and grabbed them, giving the globes a firm squeeze, making Daphne moan.

Daphne quickly waved her hand and left Harry completely naked. She trailed kissed down his body until she reached his shaft and gave it a long hungry lick, making Harry shudder. She gave it a few strokes before taking his entire length in her mouth and started bobbing her head, making Harry gasp in pleasure. A few minutes of blowjob later, Harry felt the sensation and panted 'I'm gonna cum' to which Daphne responded by increasing her speed and squeezing his balls. Harry shot ropes of hot thick semen in her mouth. Daphne dutifully swallowed it but a little bit still leaked out and fell on her clothes.

Harry pulled her close and tore her dress away and threw it on the floor, leaving Daphne in nothing but her red lace bra and knickers.

The rest of the night was spent basking in the passion of their love and uniting with each other for the first time. It was unarguably the most memorable moment of their lives. None noticed the warm golden glow that enveloped them as they drove each other to the ultimate bliss.

* * *

Daphne woke to the smell of sweat permeating her vicinity the next morning and sniffed. Opening her eyes, she saw little stubble on someone's face with her own face buried in the shoulder of the said person. Her leg was sprawled over him and something soft and warm was touching her pussy. Thinking back, she remembered what happened the previous night and a bright smile lit her face up. Looking up, she saw the sleeping visage of Harry Potter, her boyfriend, smiling serenely, his face one of absolute calmness. She rubbed the muscles on his chest and brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it, looking at his face lovingly. She shifted a bit into his embrace as Harry moved, unintentionally rubbing her nether lips with his penis. It was enough to wake Harry up as he looked confused on seeing Daphne but quickly recalled their activities from the night before and smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed her softly.

"Morning love"

"I can't believe this isn't a dream."

Daphne just giggled and got up, making Harry take in the sight of his very naked girlfriend. Daphne looked over her shoulders to find Harry staring at her and suppressed a giggle and just wiggled her arse.

"Like what you see?", she coyly asked.

"You have no idea!", he whispered.

Daphne giggled and started walking towards the bathroom, swaying her hips seductively. She reached the door and looked over at Harry, smiling seductively. "Why don't you prove it then?" she said and walked inside the door and into the bathroom. Harry just jumped from the bed and rushed towards the door, grinning.

* * *

An hour later, both emerged outside the hotel to carry out their plans for the day. Harry had transfigured his clothes and was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He wore a pair of white shoes that he had bought the previous day from the mall. Daphne was similarly wearing light blue tights which hugged her legs nicely, accentuating her firm round ass and making Harry drool and a white tank top. She wore a light red jacket and applied a little makeup. She hooked her arm with Harry's as they made their way towards Ebury Street, looking for the real estate agency that Harry had heard of while passing by. They reached their destination and looked at the building in front of them. The name 'SOTHEBY' was engraved at the front. The entered the building and approached the pretty ebony haired woman at the reception.

"Good Morning. Welcome to Sotheby International Realty. My name is Natalie. What can I help you with today?", the receptionist, Natalie asked.

"Good Morning, Miss Natalie. We heard about your agency and wanted to check out the properties. We are from Cardiff and have recently moved to London.", Harry politely said.

"Oh certainly. Just a moment. Could I have your names please for visitor registry?"

"Harry Potter and Daphne Green."

A few seconds of typing later, the receptionist said, "Please go through the third door on the right. Mr. Koffman will be able to help you with everything you need."

"Thank You.", Daphne said and Harry politely nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Green. My name is Leonard Koffman. Please have a seat."

Both Harry and Daphne greeted the man. Harry pulled Daphne's chair out for her and took a seat after her.

Harry told him about wanting to check out the property from the catalog that Leonard gave them to look through. It was a property folder with pictures of various apartments and their adjoining views. Leonard asked them to meet him at the address at 1 o'clock for the same. Agreeing and thanking him, both Harry and Daphne left the office and went to Duke of York Square in Chelsea at Daphne's insistence to do some much-needed shopping.

Daphne was in her element at the Duke as she selected an entire wardrobe for Harry, leaving nothing at all. Harry grumbled a bit at being made a mannequin of but relented when Daphne mentioned that she'd be one for him if he stayed quiet and went through the process like a good boyfriend.

When they finished with Harry's clothes, they went to the female shopping district in Zara where Daphne pulled Harry towards the changing areas after picking up everything she thought worthy of getting purchased. Harry took immense pleasure in seeing his girlfriend model various designer wears for him and thanked his lucky stars for gifting him such a wonderful woman. He sucked in a breath when Daphne modeled sets of lingerie that left very little to the imagination. His drooling face made Daphne giggle and give him a quick kiss. Harry just grabbed her firm ass and squeezed it, making Daphne moan.

"Just you wait tonight.", he growled huskily in her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. After finishing their shopping, they left the Duke and made their way to Carraffini to grab some Italian.

They ordered Spaghetti with fresh seafood and a touch of white sauce and some Sauvignon Urra di Mare. The meal was finished discussing what needed to be done next.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived in front of Atrium Apartments, St. John's Wood, NW8 in London to see Leonard waiting inside. They quickly approached him and they greeted each other. Leonard showed them the apartment which was a five-bedroom penthouse with views over Regent's Canal and the London skyline. They checked out the property and Daphne especially loved it. Harry agreed with her and asked Leonard to finalize the sale in their joint name.

"Well, I am really happy that you have chosen to buy this duplex, Mr. Potter, Ms. Green. I'll send you the details regarding payments tonight and ownership papers one day after payment. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Koffman, it is alright."

They left the apartment and entered the main lobby on the ground floor and bid their goodbyes.

"Brilliant then. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, we as well.", Harry replied.

Leonard nodded at them and left, leaving Harry and Daphne to their musings.

They left the building and apparated inside their Hotel room. Daphne waved her hand and looked at the time. 2:30 P.M.

"We need to sort out the banking issues, Harry. The gold we had with us at hand when the explosion occurred could only cover our expenses till now. But for the apartment, we need money in our bank account."

"Right, but we cannot sell the entire gold at once or there will be suspicions from many people. Muggles keep a close eye on such things."

Daphne nodded and thought back on their conversation 3 years ago when they were sharing stories about their lives to get to know each other better.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"So Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber to destroy the cup with the basilisk fang and I went to the Room of Requirement with the Sword of Gryffindor to take care of that Diadem. When I entered the room, I saw piles of junk everywhere. After a few minutes of searching, I found and got rid of the diadem, but when I started walking out of the Room of Requirement, Lady Helena confronted me. She told me that she was grateful to me that I had cleaned the abomination from her mother's diadem and pointed me towards two big chests. She told me that she wanted to repay me for lifting the burden off her shoulders but couldn't think of any other way. I opened one of the chests and found that it was filled to the brim with galleons. She told me that every galleon lost on the castle grounds in its entire history was deposited in this room and the elves put them in these chests. House elves are not allowed to tell anyone what is inside this room, and they cannot take anything out either. Their only job is to deposit things in this room. I tried to object saying that I did not need it and that I did not do it for some kind of reward but she wouldn't budge and practically swore me to take the chests. I shrunk them and put them in my pocket and still carry those two trunks with me.", Harry told Daphne over dinner._

 _"What are you going to do with the gold? Are you going to go to Gringotts to deposit it in your vault? Merlin knows you need that money after giving away the entire Potter fortune for war relief."_

 _"No. I'm going to keep the chests with me at all times. Besides, I don't want to visit the bank after my ordeal with that Dragon.", Harry chuckled._

 _Daphne just grumbled about stupid Gryffindorks to which Harry laughed, making Daphne continuously slap his arm._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"I have an idea. We can exchange gold in different countries and make transactions with our London account. Only nominal bank charges will be deducted and our job will be done quickly. The only issue we might face is that if someone digs deeper, they might find traces of gold conversion.", Daphne said.

"They will have to dig deeper. We can ask the dealers to make the money transfer in Pounds if they agree with cash, or bank transfers, all the better. Otherwise, a little bit of bank fee won't hurt, given the volume we are dealing in. We should start with countries nearby so that the time difference doesn't delay us.", Harry responded.

"Okay. How much do you think we should trade now?", Daphne questioned.

"Assuming the property is priced at, say 20 million, we should need to trade at least 800 kgs by the time of payment to take care of setup needs and subsequent expenses. I suggest we should select 12 countries and trade 70 kgs in each within the next 2 days. A little bit of surplus doesn't hurt.", Harry thought aloud.

Daphne conjured a holographic image of the World Map and pointed out 12 random countries. She looked at Harry to see him nodding in approval. He took out one chest and enlarged it. The chest could cover the entire 12-person dining table in the hotel room. Daphne could only shake her head in wonder and subconsciously conjured 12 silk pouches. Harry started putting 3500 galleons in each pouch and shrank the chest once done. He looked at Daphne and smiled.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Harry portkeyed back in the alley near the hotel and made his way inside.

"Mr. Potter, this arrived for you an hour ago", the receptionist, Jennifer, handed him a white sealed envelope. Harry subconsciously scanned the envelope to find it clean. Even after all these years, Harry couldn't give up the habit of CONSTANT VIGILANCE. Moody would be proud, he smiled to himself, thinking of the warrior who had taught him so much. Thanking her, he went to the room. Seeing that Daphne hadn't arrived, he threw the envelope on the table and poured some rum and sat down on the sofa, twirling the drink in the glass and thinking. A small frown spread on his face before he shook his head and finished his drink, placing the glass on the table and picking the envelope up. He tore it open to see booklets and other documents. He placed the documents and other booklets back on the table and picked one. He read through it and contemplated for a few seconds when the door clicked open and Daphne walked in, closing the door behind her.

Harry got up to greet her with a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"How did it go?", he asked.

"Smoothly. Germany, Lithuania, and France are done. The deposits will be made first thing in the morning. What about you?", Daphne asked.

"Canada and Mexico are done. The amount has been credited, but that's to be expected considering the time difference. The US will take a day.", Harry replied.

"Did something happen? You seem concerned.", Daphne asked with a frown, taking his hands in hers.

"I think a woman looked at me strangely, but when I turned, she was gone. I didn't bother following her because I'm not even sure if it really happened or it was just something I imagined.", Harry squeezed her hands and picked up the booklet he was reading and handed it to her.

"Don't think too much, love. No one knows us here.", Daphne said.

"Yeah, I think so.", Harry replied as Daphne looked through the booklet.

"13 million pounds. Lower than I had expected to be honest."

Harry just shrugged and checked his phone to check the account balance. He opened the Citibank mobile application and logged in. 1.97 million pounds. He logged out and turned his phone off and looked at Daphne, who was reading the other documents.

"Anything of note?"

"Nope, just basic stuff. Maintenance, payment options, etc."

Harry just nodded and asked, "You hungry? It's 8."

"Yeah. Room service?"

Harry nodded and dialed the number, ordering some dinner.

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath, honey.", Daphne said and walked towards the bathroom. Harry simply nodded, sat down and started reading the magazine on the table.

There was a knock sometime later and Harry opened it, accepting the trolley in and thanking the staff on his way out.

"Daph, the food is here.", Harry shouted.

"Harry, can you come in for a sec? I'm having some problem with this idiotic tap system."

Harry just shook his head and walked inside, but froze when he saw Daphne, completely naked, under the shower, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and beckoning him towards her with her finger, smiling sultrily.

"Uh, Daph? What's the matter? The tap?"

Daphne simply grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him under the water, vanishing his clothes with a wave of her hand. She kissed him hard and bit on his lip, groaning in arousal. Harry somehow managed to utter, "But, the foo-"

"Can wait!", Daphne hissed as she pulled herself to him, molding their bodies as close as she could and kissed him with renewed vigor. Harry cupped her bare ass and squeezed the flesh, making her moan into the kiss. She trailed her hand down his body until she reached his manhood and started stroking it. She bent down in front of him and took him in his mouth as Harry grunted under the shower. He grabbed her hair in a fist and started pumping in and out of her mouth.

They came out after 2 hours, both feeling fully satisfied and quite famished. A quick warming charm later, the dinner was ready to be served. They ate the dinner in silence, each enjoying the other's company and smiling lovingly at the other.

* * *

The next day was a hectic one for Harry and Daphne. Wearing the business suits that they had bought at the Duke, they kissed each other goodbye and portkeyed away.

After a productive day of work, the two met each other at The Northall at 8 in the evening for dinner and walked hand-in-hand for a stroll afterward.

"Did you check for the funds, Harry?", Daphne asked.

"Yes. All four from yesterday have transferred the funds. Also, Chile, Bolivia, and Brazil have initiated bank transfers. The amount will be credited anytime soon.", Harry replied, squeezing her hand.

"Hungary, Spain, and Serbia have also initiated transfers and will be done tomorrow."

Harry guided her toward a bench in the park and sat down. Daphne sat beside him and put her head on his shoulder as Harry pulled her close to him.

"This will be our home, Harry. Our own home. No house tainted with dark magic, no mansion bearing a dark family's name. Our very own home. And we will make it one." Daphne lovingly said and Harry looked into her eyes, seeing nothing but pure diving love and care in there, along with a little bit of hope.

"I love you, Daphne."

"I love you, Harry. More than life itself."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with blonde hair sprawled on his chest and his arm around the most special woman in the world. He felt something soft in his palm and subconsciously gave it a squeeze, making Daphne moan. Opening his eyes, he grinned before giving her another squeeze and pinching the erect nipple, making her let out another moan that he loved to hear. Suddenly, he felt something grasp his cock and start to stroke it, making him groan and look down to see Daphne placing her chin on his chest and looking at him innocently. Both were suddenly distracted when a golden beam of light shot out from Harry's chest and into Daphne's. Looking into his eyes, Daphne got up to reveal that a golden beam of light was connecting the left of Harry's chest with her left breast. Bewildered, they waited with bated breaths to see the beam slowly dissipating into nothingness and leaving twin pair of symbols, one on each chest. Both sucked in a breath when they saw the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, shrouded under a scythe, sparkling in gold.

Daphne got up on her feet and stood in front of Harry, looking at the mark on her breast. Looking at Harry, she saw him close his eyes and extend his magic to sense the strange phenomenon. The moment his magic interacted with the mark, he got enveloped in golden light and gave out a gasp.

Euphoria, the ultimate euphoria was all Harry Potter felt when his magic connected with the mark, and consequently, with Daphne's, making her gasp out in pleasure, overwhelmed with all the love she felt as a result, love that Harry had for her. She opened her eyes to see Harry looking at her smiling lovingly with tears in his eyes. Daphne smiled at him and asked, "What is it, love?"

Harry shook his head and wiped out the stray teardrop away and hugged Daphne to him tightly, making her gasp. He kissed her lovingly for a full minute before leading her to the edge of their bed and made her sit. He knelt in front of her and held her hands and started speaking.

Tears sprang from Daphne's eyes once Harry finished his monologue and she jumped at him, knocking him down and straddled his waist, kissing him hard. Harry just held her tightly and kissed back. a few minutes later when their lungs started screaming for air, they let go and rested their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes and smiling tenderly.

"I had no idea that my proclamation will make it a sacred vow and join our bodies, our magic, and our fates together.", Harry whispered.

Daphne kissed his nose and smiled tenderly.

"We will stay together until the end, Daph. The Master of Death is not a curse. It is the greatest blessing I could ever hope for. I love you, Daphne, for eternity."

"I love you too Harry, but remember that this doesn't make us immortals."

"I know, Daph. But spending my entire life with you is more than enough for me."

"You know this means we are, for all intents and purposes, married, right Harry?", asked Daphne.

Harry just widened his eyes a bit and smiled at her and nodded.

"Then I'll be expecting a ring, Mr. Potter. you know that, right?"

"Obviously, love."

"Good answer. There's hope for you after all.", teased Daphne.

Daphne smiled and stood up, giving Harry the most perfect view. She just smiled and pulled him up, noticing a change in strength. Harry just smiled, mouthing 'Master of Death' to which she smiled.

"Let's get ready, love. We've got a lot to do today. Hurry, NOW!", Daphne shouted the last part when he just stood there staring at her left breast where the mark was sparkling.

He jumped at her voice and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and Daphne just shook her head in response. She pointed with her thumb towards the bathroom and walked in, with a grinning idiot following.

An hour of steamy shower activities later, they apparated to an alleyway near Ebury Street and made their way to Sotheby.

"Good Morning, Mr. Potter, Ms. Green. What can I do for you today?", Natalie asked.

"Hello, Natalie. Good Morning. Is Mr. Koffman here?", Daphne asked. "And it's Mrs. Potter now."

"Oh! Congratulations Mr. Potter, Ms. Gr-er- Mrs. Potter.", Natalie chastised herself for the slip. "Yes, Mr. Koffman is in his cabin and is expecting you two."

"Thank You.", Daphne greeted with a smile as they went to Leonard's cabin. Leonard looked up when there was a knock and asked the people to come in. He smiled when he saw who it was and stood up in greeting.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Green, I've been expecting you."

"Good Morning, Mr. Koffman, and it's Mrs. Potter now.", Daphne said with a smile as Harry nodded his greeting and squeezed her hand.

"Well, congratulations then, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. So, am I correct to assume that you are here to finalize the contract?"

"Yes, Mr. Koffman, that would be correct. But I would like you to correct Daphne's name in the contract and make it in our joint name.", Harry said.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. I'll get the papers ready to be signed this afternoon, with ownership date as of today. Is it alright?"

"Very much so. And we can move in today, is that right?", Harry asked.

"Yes, you can. Only payment and signature are left. The deal is agreed upon, so you can move in today and I can bring you the agreement today by 5 o'clock at your new residence."

"Very well, Mr. Koffman.", Harry said as he took out the checkbook and signed the sum of 13 million, handing it to the estate agent.

They left the building as Leonard gave them the key to their property and apparated to Southwest London and made their way to the Wandsworth Registry Office for registering their marriage. A few hours later, the apparated to the St. John's Wood and made their way to their apartment. It was a huge place for a couple, but they didn't care. They loved the place and it was theirs. As they finished their tour of the place, Daphne conjured a notepad and pen and started writing down everything that needed to be bought or replaced, which was not much as the apartment was almost perfect. A few minutes later, she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out, waving her hand to lock the place and apparating them to the mall.

"Okay, Harry. We need to buy all these items. Some of the items could be conjured but it would be better to buy the actual items for a change. As we will be living as muggles, we should use their items as well.", Daphne ordered.

"Yes, ma'am.", Harry cheekily replied, earning a glare from Daphne.

They walked inside the mall and bought all the items required, shrinking their purchases and giving the shopowners their address for delivery of electronics. Two hours later, everything was set in their apartment when the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door to see the delivery man from the electronics store with all the items they had purchased. One hour later, everything was set up, the devices fully functional as the electrician left. Harry bid him goodbye and joined Daphne on the sofa, and took hold of her toes. "Harry what are you doing-", Daphne was cut off when Harry started rubbing and massaging her feet, making her close her eyes and moan in pleasure.

She opened her eyes a few minutes later when Harry stopped and withdrew his hands away only to widen her eyes when she saw Harry kneeling in the front of her with a ring in his fingers and looking at her with love and adoration.

"Daphne, I cannot explain in words how much you matter to me, how much I love you, how much I care for you or how much respect you. I know we started dating officially just a few days ago and shared our first kiss roughly a week ago. But I believe that we have been together as a couple for over 5 years now. I know that we never even kissed before, or did any of those things that couples are expected to do, but we have lived with each other, felt towards each other and cared for each other in ways not even most of those real-life couples would. You are my strength, Daphne. You are my love, my life, and my soul. You are my true soulmate, Daphne. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?", Harry proposed, all the while looking in her eyes to see her start to tear up, then sniff and wipe her tears away, and finally nodding happily.

"Yes, Harry. Yes, I will be your wife.", Daphne said as Harry smiled before placing the ring at its rightful spot, on Daphne's finger. Daphne quickly flung her arms around him and kissed him for all he was worth. Harry pulled her closer and kissed her back with equal passion. A few minutes later, they pulled away, smiling brilliantly at each other.

Daphne looked at the ring and gasped. It was an elegant, gold ring with three diamonds studded on top in a criss-cross oval fashion with pointed ends and a thick band connecting the two edges in between. Runes were engraved on the inside of the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"It was my grandmother's. I found it in the Potter vault when I visited it during my 6th year."

"It's beautiful, Harry. I am deeply honored to be trusted with this ring. I'll take a very good care of it."

"I have no doubts about that, my love.", Harry kissed her.

At 6 in the evening, the doorbell rang and Daphne opened the door to welcome Leonard.

"Hello, Mr. Koffman. Welcome."

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. The agreement is ready. Only your signatures are required and after that, I'll file the documents with the registry.", Leonard said, offering Harry the folder containing the agreement.

Harry read through the agreement and offered it to Daphne, who perused through and nodded. Seeing this, Leonard offered her a pen and pointed out where she needed to sign. Once done, he did the same with Harry.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You are now the proud owners of Atrium Apartments in St. John's Wood in Northwest London.", Leonard said after handing Harry their copy of the contract.

Daphne offered both of them a glass of Laurent Perrier before taking one for herself. They clinked the glasses and sipped the champagne, toasting at the successful deal.

"To Daphne and Harry Potter", Leonard said and sipped.

"To a new and better future.", Harry said after pulling Daphne close and smiling at her receiving one in return. Leonard just smiled and placed his now empty glass on the table.

"I'll see you again Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Good day."

"Goodbye, Mr. Koffman.", Harry said and Daphne nodded and smiled.

Leonard smiled and Harry walked him outside. They shook hands in the end and bid each other.

Harry walked back in as Leonard left to see Daphne sitting on the sofa. She turned on the television and switched to the news channel. She gasped when she looked at the screen as Harry joined her.

The aerial view of a destroyed city was shown as some weird looking guys were fighting what looked like an army of goblins. Beams of light were being shot off in every direction as the screen showed a man wearing an armor and red cape swinging a hammer which summoned a lightning storm. The screen also showed a man in a blue suit with a shield, battling the goblin army. They continued battling and more and more goblin-like creatures were falling. Harry wondered to himself if he was watching some superhero movie as each one had some sort of gimmick.

The screen suddenly focused on a missile that was headed towards the city. Harry was not an expert on muggle weapons but he knew what missiles were, and that one was capable of destroying an entire city. A red and gold rocket-man suddenly gripped the missile from below and guided it away from the city and into the portal that was somehow opened in the sky. Harry narrowed his eyes when he watched the beam of light that was originating from the ground and sustaining the portal. He watched as the beam suddenly dissipated into nothingness and the portal started closing in. Just when the portal had almost disappeared, the red rocket man appeared and started falling down with no sign of stopping. Harry stood up when the rocket man fell down when suddenly a green giant jumped off a building and caught the falling man.

He breathed a sigh of relief at that and looked at Daphne, who was looking at the screen with concern.

He sat down beside her and pulled her to himself.

"This world is similar to ours, Daph, but still completely different. I don't know what happened or who those people are, but it looked like that city was attacked and those people in weird costumes were guarding it. What I am wondering is how that goblin-army arrived and whether it had anything to do with that portal in the sky.", Harry said.

"It was an Infinity Stone, Harry. The Space Stone. It was sustaining that portal and someone found a way to close that portal.", Daphne said.

"I reached the same conclusion, love. The question is what happened here and why, and who these people are. I think we have a purpose in this new world, Daph.", Harry said.

"I understand, Harry. This is our world now, and with threats like this, it is our responsibility to make this world safer. With our magic and the power of Masters of Death, we will protect this world.", Daphne agreed.

"And so, we have our ultimate mission.", Harry said.

"Destroy the Infinity Stones.", Daphne fiercely proclaimed as Harry nodded.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N: This concludes the first chapter of Ascension. Please note that I'll try to update whenever I can. Constructive criticism will be appreciated and flames will be ignored. Thanks and see you next time.**


	2. Rescue Op

**Disclaimer** : This is purely a work of fanfiction and has nothing to with real-life situations whatsoever. Harry Potter and Avengers are not my property. All characters belong to their respective creators.

Please note that in this story, all the events took place 7 years later. Harry was born in 1987 and started Hogwarts in 1998. You get the picture.

 **A/N: I am keeping Phil Coulson alive in this story simply because I need him.**

Check: Normal Speech

"Check": Dialogues

'Check': Thoughts

# _Check_ #: Parseltongue

 _Previously on Ascension:_

 _"This world is similar to ours, Daph, but still completely different. I don't know what happened or who those people are, but it looked like that city was attacked and those people in weird costumes were guarding it. What I am wondering is how that goblin-army arrived and whether it had anything to do with that portal in the sky.", Harry said._

 _"It was an Infinity Stone, Harry. The Space Stone. It was sustaining that portal and someone found a way to close that portal.", Daphne said._

 _"I reached the same conclusion, love. The question is what happened here and why, and who these people are. I think we have a purpose in this new world, Daph.", Harry said._

 _"I understand, Harry. This is our world now, and with threats like this, it is our responsibility to make this world safer. With our magic and the power of the Masters of Death, we will protect this world.", Daphne agreed._

 _"And so, we have our ultimate mission.", Harry said._

 _"Destroy the Infinity Stones.", Daphne fiercely proclaimed as Harry nodded._

Harry stirred in his sleep and patted the space on the bed beside him. Curiously, he found it empty. As long as he remembered, his wife never woke up before him. With this thought in the mind, he sat up, squinting his eyes in the bright room and willed the curtains to shut. Wide awake now, Harry curiously wondered why it was so quiet. In fact, it was way too quiet. You could drop a pin and it would clink hard, so profound was the silence.

Extending his magical senses, he felt a ward outside the door.

 _Silencing wards?_ He wondered as he summoned his t-shirt and boxers. Donning them, he made his way to the door and twisted the knob. The moment he opened the door and stepped outside the ward, he was greeted by a shrill scream.

"DAPH!", he shouted as he ran towards the kitchen, where he heard the scream coming from. The moment he reached the kitchen, he froze in shock at the scene in front of him. Without preamble, he started laughing hysterically as he came face to face with what could only be described as a human cake-in-progress. There stood Daphne, his wife for a month, covered in flour and cream all over, her hand over what could only be charred remains of the microwave.

"You shut your mouth right now Harry Potter or Merlin forbid I'll sting your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month!", Daphne snarled before firing a stinging hex at him. Harry deftly dodged the hex and shut his mouth, knowing how dangerous an irate Daphne Potter could be. _Daphne Potter._ It still felt giddy to think of her as his and his alone. He chuckled and approached his wife, waving a hand to clean her up and pulling her close.

"What's up, wifey?", he asked.

Daphne blushed but snarled, "Stupid microwave. First, it blows up, giving me the scare of my life. Then scared out of my wits, I fail to see where my hand his when suddenly I manage to somehow bathe myself in cream and flour. Then, my dear husband, for whom I have been making a birthday cake and planning on surprising in bed by getting up 2 hours early, wakes up prematurely, comes into this mess of a kitchen, and laughs at me. That's what's up, _hubby_ , and you can bet your ass I am not a happy woman right now."

"Ooh someone's feisty today. You know how hot you are when you get all worked up, don't you? Do you have any idea how much I want to bend you over that counter and take you right here and now?", he whispered seductively, nibbling on her earlobe and trailing kisses down the side of her neck, making Daphne shiver.

"Oh, Harry! Your sex drive has no limits. 5 times last night and you're still aching for more.", Daphne whimpered.

"What can I do? After all, I am married to the hottest, sexiest and the most alluring goddess in the entire multiverse. How can you expect me to control myself, huh love?", Harry whispered in her ear.

Daphne pulled away from him and snaked her arms around his neck, bringing her body even closer to his.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Potter. Now go and freshen up. I'm fixing breakfast. 10 minutes.", Daphne showed him the way to the bathroom.

"How about some company? The bathroom can be lonely, you know.", Harry tried.

"Harry, bathroom, now!", Daphne warned.

"Jeez, woman! Can't even get out a joke here.", Harry muttered and turned to go freshen up.

"Harry!", Daphne shouted, making him turn, and nearly fall when Daphne jumped him and captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

"Happy birthday, husband!", Daphne huskily whispered.

"Thank you, wifey.", Harry whispered and kissed her again.

"Now go and get ready. We've got to go out today.", Daphne told him.

After one last kiss, he turned and walked to the bathroom. Daphne shook her head fondly and went to fix the breakfast, before looking at the remains of the microwave. With a sigh, she waved her hand and vanished the waste. "That's the sixth one this month. Microwaves hate me. Confirmed."

The breakfast consisted of Enchilada and Harry's favorite Treacle Tarts that Daphne knew how to make accompanied with red grape juice. Harry grinned at her and started serving food in both their plates. He savored the spicy flavor of the Enchilada that Daphne had prepared and complimented her, to which she blushed prettily. Completely satisfied with his wife's cooking, Harry carried their plates to the sink and left them there, intending on washing them in the evening and joined Daphne in the room at the farthest end of the corridor.

Their apartment had 5 rooms and obviously, they did not need all of them. So they decided to convert the rooms into research areas. One was dedicated to everything magical, secured by the Fidelius with Daphne as the secret keeper. Another room was dedicated to muggle cases which might require their concern. One room was left as it was, and the final room, at the end of the corridor, was secured by Fidelius with Harry as the secret keeper, and other additional wards, and was completely dedicated to their research on the Infinity Stones.

 _Infinity Stones._

The cause of their travel into an alternate reality. After researching for 2 weeks, Harry and Daphne finally reached the conclusion that their homeworld was erased from the plane of existence when the cube exploded. They also theorized that their travel to an alternate reality could also mean that there existed multiple realities, and as a result, multiple universes, or the commonly used term in science-fiction, The Multiverse.

As Harry entered the room, he saw Daphne putting all the books they had borrowed from the library on space science, and the works of Einstein and Hawking on the shelf, before pulling him out of the door. At his questioning look, she said, "Harry, we have been at it for over 2 weeks now, and we are making progress. we are getting an understanding of how this space-time-reality thing works, and we still have a long way to go, but today is a special day, and as your wife, it is my duty, responsibility and desire to make this day truly special for you. So no complaints."

Harry sighed but knew that Daphne would not relent and acquiesced.

"Okay, we will take a break today and do what you have planned, okay?", harry asked.

"Absolutely okay.", Daphne exclaimed before pulling him into a deep kiss. She winked at him and walked away, swaying her hips.

Harry stared at her sashaying hips and fondly muttered, " _Happy wife means a happy life_. Truer words have never been spoken."

They left their apartment at 11 in the morning and made their way to the Tower of London, the medieval castle. Afterward, they went to the Buckingham Palace, magic aiding them whenever they encountered anything that could delay their visits. They went to Restaurant Gordon Ramsey and personally had a chat with Chef Patron Clare Smyth, with both Harry and Daphne learning a few subtle tips and tricks to better their culinary skills. The evening was spent in the vicinity of the Big Ben and London Bridge, with a visit to the Westminster Abbey added into the mix.

At 8 o'clock, Daphne apparated them to Wembley where she had purchased two tickets to the finals of Women's' Football match in the London Olympics. The match was between Great Britain and Brazil, in which Britain scored in the 2nd minute and sustained their lead, beating the Brazilian team 1-0.

For dinner, they went to Marcus and loved the decor of the place. The manager told them that their ambiance was the main attraction. That didn't mean that their food was something to scoff at either. The 3-course mean of Herdwick lamb (rack, loin, confit belly), heritage beetroot, girolles was exquisite according to Daphne, and Harry wholeheartedly agreed. for wine, they selected the 1991 Château d'Yquem, 1er Grand Cru Classé Supérieur, Sauternes, Bordeaux, France and marveled at the quality.

Sipping the fine quality wine, Harry took hold of Daphne's hand and gave it a squeeze and lovingly said, "You're the best wife anyone could ever ask for. I love you, Daph. Thanks for all of this."

Daphne's eyes softened and she simply said, "You don't have to thank me for anything Harry. I love you too."

Harry simply smiled at her.

They tipped the staff generously and went back home late at night. Too exhausted to do anything, both husband and wife stripped naked and buried themselves under the covers. Harry pulled Daphne closer as she snuggled deep into his chest, both relishing in the feeling of their skin against the other and succumbed to the realm of Morpheus.

Morning arrived earlier than either of them thought and with it came the new month of August. Harry opened his eyes to see his wife's blonde tresses covering his chest and buried his face into them, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Daphne. Looking over at the clock, he saw it was 8 o'clock. Yawning, Harry carefully extracted himself from the bed, taking extra care not to disturb Daphne and made his way to the bathroom.

After finishing all his morning rituals, he prepared a cup of herbal tea and sat down on the sofa. As he switched on the T.V, Daphne walked in, muttered a quick ' _Goodmorning_ ' and gave him a quick kiss on top of his head. He looked on to see if anything noteworthy was going on and flipped channel after channel. He stopped flipping when one channel showed people's thoughts on the attack on New York a few weeks ago. People were understandably scared, some were praising the effort of Captain America, Ironman, and others.

Harry and Daphne had researched them in the past weeks and found out that Iron Man was actually that red-and-gold rocket man who was actually a rich businessman called Anthony 'Tony' Stark. He was born a genius and his intellect grew with age, but so did his arrogance. He was a very confident man with a charismatic personality and was head over heels in love with his former secretary, Miss Pepper Potts. His parents, Howard and Maria Stark, were killed years ago, and Tony did not know who actually killed them. Harry could sympathize with the man in that regard. His father, Mr. Howard Stark was the one who conducted the experiment which gave an American soldier, one Steve Rogers, his powers during the 2nd World War. He remained frozen for 50 years before awakening and took the mantle of Captain America once again. Steve Rogers was a super-soldier. He had also discovered that an evil organization had also tried its hand at creating super-soldiers, but had yet to locate the facilities. That evil organization, HYDRA, still existed and caused trouble, but for some reason, they went awfully quiet some years ago. Whatever their intention was, Harry did not know, but what he knew for sure was that they were anything but good.

Another weird guy that Harry had researched was the Green Giant or The Hulk. He was a scientist named Dr. Bruce Banner. He was said to have been researching Gamma radiations when suddenly the experiment went awry and he was exposed to the entire bulk of Gamma rays. Such exposure would have killed anybody but he somehow survived. This debacle enabled Banner to sometimes transform into a green behemoth with the powers of a giant.

Another one who Harry researched was called Thor. he had heard of Thor, the Prince of Asgard and the Norse God of Thunder. He used to think that it was a myth, after all, he had never even heard of him in his own world, but it was very much real in this world. Thor had absolute control over thunder and his hammer, The Mjolnir, could only be lifted by those deemed worthy of wielding absolute power.

They also found two other people of that group, the Black Widow and Hawkeye. Hawkeye was an archer. It was considered impossible for Hawkeye to miss his target. He was also very agile and quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff, was a Russian assassin who was wanted a few years ago by the police over many countries when suddenly all charges were dropped against her. Now she was here with this group of superheroes. It didn't take someone genius to figure out what happened. Another thing to note was the attire of Romanoff and Barton. Both wore tight black combat uniforms, signifying that they were just that, uniforms. While others bore no such similarities, Harry concluded that Barton and Romanoff were part of some organization and the other four were operating independently with these two, and not for that organization. It seemed more like a partnership than employment.

So far, Harry and Daphne have had concluded that there were two organizations fighting in the shadows. They found out one was called HYDRA on account of some deep digging in the past but hadn't found the name of this second organization that Barton and Romanoff were possibly a part of.

He was pulled out of his musings when Daphne sat down on his lap and looked at him questioningly. Harry simply shook his head and said, "Nothing, love. Just thinking about HYDRA and the other organization."

Daphne nodded. She shifted on his lap so that she was facing the T.V and pushed her ass into his groin, making Harry groan. She smirked before remarking, "People will always be the same. Those 6 saved an entire city but all they can think of is the loss of property and the fright the attack gave them. If it weren't for those 6, who knows what would've happened. Harry nodded and looked up at the clock on the news channel saying that it was 9 already. He pointed this out to Daphne and she gave him a cute pout but got up. Harry gave her a soft kiss and went to get changed. An hour later and their breakfast done, both husband and wife made their way to the research room where they continued their research and learning how this world operated.

 **TIMESKIP: 1.5 YEARS**

Harry and Daphne had completely settled in their new life. Their bond only grew stronger and their love for each other quite apparent. During the past 2 years, they uncovered many secrets of this world and discovered the other organization's name and motives. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. was a special law enforcement and anti-terrorism agency which usually dealt with superhuman threats. They recruited candidates, trained them into Agents and kept watch over the planet. Over the course of 2 years, they came to know that the Space Stone, or The Tesseract as they called it, was indeed used by Loki, the brother of Thor and God of Mischief, to unleash terror on Earth. Why he did it, no one really knew.

Phil Coulson was a great help for Harry and Daphne over the past two years.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _One time they had apparated in an alleyway near Charing Cross and Phil Coulson coincidentally happened to be exiting some cafeteria and looked at the young couple that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Instead of acting surprised as they thought, Coulson immediately looked suspicious, though he quickly hid it behind a mask of astonishment and tried to look flabbergasted. Wasting no second, Daphne stunned the man which destroyed all electronics he had on himself, including a live tracker. Thinking on her feet, she apparated him to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Harry quickly followed and applied security charms around the warehouse. Daphne conjured a chair and put Coulson in it, bound him tightly and woke him up. Coulson immediately started trying to free himself but stopped when Harry shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?"_

 _Coulson kept quiet and glared at Harry. "You won't get away with this. They will be arriving any minute now."_

 _"We got rid of your tracker, bald guy.", Daphne nonchalantly informed him while looking at her nails as Coulson's eyes widened._

 _"Now you can co-operate peacefully or we can make you, but beware, you might get a headache.", Harry warned._

 _Coulson merely glared._

 _"Your choice.", Harry shrugged as he looked into Coulson's eyes. Suddenly, Coulson was assaulted by full-force legilimency assault from Harry. His entire life seemed to pass by in front of his eyes. After what felt like hours but was only a minute, Harry withdrew from his mind, a contemplative look on his face. Coulson looked like he had fainted, but was awake and gulping huge breaths of air._

 _"What is it?", Daphne questioned._

 _Harry responded by turning to her and looking into her eyes. daphne got the message and connected with his mind, getting the entire knowledge of the secret organization they had been researching that Coulson was privy to. She also discovered that the Reality Stone had resurfaced on Earth and almost killed one Jane Foster, the ex-girlfriend of Thor. However, it was on Asgard as well. This concerned her. Keeping two Infinity Stones so close to each other was simply asking for trouble._

 _Harry told Daphne to meet him at their home, grabbed Coulson and popped him to the same alleyway. He waved his hand, obliviating Coulson of everything that happened, and conjured a brick similar to the one the opposite wall was made of. Hitting Coulson with the brick so that it didn't hurt that much but cut his head, he planted the memory of getting hit on the head with a falling brick and stunned the man. Dropping the brick on the ground as if it had fallen naturally, Harry apparated back home._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

That was how they came to know everything there was to know about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We still have considerable funds in the bank account, so I don't think we need to exchange any gold for the time being. Furthermore, market projections show that the value is expected to go south. Currently, we exchange at an average of 33000 pounds for 1 kg. An annual drop of 1.5% is expected as per my analysis."

Harry pondered what Daphne told him. This was a concerning matter. If the prices were expected to fall in the future, introducing more gold in the market would further diminish the exchange value.

"Okay. We should refrain from introducing further gold in the market. But a solution is needed in the future."

"Yes, but it isn't the immediate issue. The present issue is something else.", Daphne said.

Seeing her husband's questioning look, she showed him a collage of newspaper cuttings. All were dated from April 2013 to November 2013 and carried similar headlines. ' _People disappearing',_ Harry wondered.

"This has just started in the past few months. Although not many to make intelligence agencies, a total of 23 people have disappeared without a trace in these 6 months.", Daphne explained.

"What's the catch? You researched this, I know it.", Harry intervened.

"I'm getting there, husband of mine. There are two oddities. First, all the disappearances included people belonging to the age group 18-23. Second, these disappearances stopped after November. There have been no cases of people disappearing in December and January.", Daphne replied.

"Which means that these people were abducted for a reason, and whatever reason it is, I am guessing the abductors have succeeded in accomplishing it.", Harry said.

Daphne nodded. Harry suddenly thought of something and opened his notes of the Super-soldier program. Daphne watched curiously as he read through it when suddenly his eyes widened.

"Harry. What is it?"

Harry passed her the notes and Daphne looked at it. Her eyes widened as the implications set in.

She looked at Harry to see him contemplating something when he turned on the web. "Daph, get on another computer and search for news regarding any disappearances between April and November over the American continents.", Harry told her.

Daphne's eyes widened as she comprehended what he was suggesting.

A pale-faced Daphne looked at her husband who also looked disturbed but kept glaring at the computer screen.

"How many?", he asked.

"374 reported, 367 between 18-23.", she replied solemnly.

"1855 from Europe and Africa, 2271 from Asia and 67 from Oceania. A total of 4183 between 18-23."

Daphne gasped and got up. She pulled Harry up and hugged him. Harry held her close to him and both tried to take comfort in the embrace.

A few minutes later, they pulled away and sat on the couch in their research room.

"We could be facing an army of super-soldiers, Daph. An army of people having powers similar to, or maybe even greater than Steve Rogers. A few of them can take down any country within one night. To have an army of over 4500, this would be a massacre, Daph. This is world scale threat we are looking at here. And I am surprised to see that there is no word out there of people disappearing."

"Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D. knows of this?", Daphne asked.

When Harry looked at her, she explained, "Look, it is obvious that this is the work of HYDRA. And given the history of these two organizations, it is fair to assume that S.H.I.E.L.D. has made the connections. Think of it. Nobody has heard of Stark after that attack on Pepper Potts. Steve Rogers has not been heard of, and there has been no news of Banner since his disappearance from India. You found out that Romanoff was the last person he was seen with. What if these people are preparing for something?"

Harry contemplated her words before saying, "I think it's time we had a little chat with our old friend."

Daphne simply nodded.

Phil Coulson prided himself on his situational awareness, so it was quite comical when he suddenly fell down in a heap. He quickly vanished before anyone could notice anything strange. On the streets of Moscow, everything seemed normal.

Coulson dropped down on the floor of the same warehouse at the outskirts of London. Tracker and all other electronics destroyed due to the stunner, Daphne put him in a conjured chair and bound him tightly. harry appeared beside her and slapped her bum lightly, earning a squeal from his wife. He simply chuckled and said, "He thought using muggle disguises would help. They deal with the superhumans but can't understand the fact that aura cannot be hidden. A passable attempt, however."

Harry woke him up and gave him no time to respond. He assaulted Coulson's mind and came to know some interesting facts. He saw that The Avengers were recruiting new superheroes to boost their power. He also saw that they knew about the disappearances and had confirmation that HYDRA was behind all this. The Avengers had attacked a HYDRA base and found loads of information. One troubling thing was the case of Loki's scepter. It had the power of closing the portal created by the Space Stone and could be used to mind control someone, similar to the _Imperius_ but more efficient. And it was in the possession of HYDRA. Harry could only imagine what HYDRA could do with such power.

Harry left Coulson's mind, stunned him, took him back and repeated the same process. He apparated back to the apartment to find Daphne waiting for him. He looked into her eyes and shared whatever he had extracted from Coulson's mind. She said just one word and Harry nodded.

"SOKOVIA"

The next morning found Harry and Daphne in a modest hotel room in Sokovia. They had altered their appearances just like they had done every time they had gone outside their apartment for anything non-personal. Harry looked like a 30-year old blonde man with a modest build, nothing like his real hunk-like appearance. He had grey eyes and a styled blonde beard. Daphne sported brown curly hair and brown eyes with an attractive figure. She looked to be in her late twenties and completely pulled off as Harry's wife.

They were standing close to each other with their eyes closed and holding hands, extending their magic all over the place and surrounding areas. They found their target after a minute of extending their senses, pinpointing the exact location to the North-west part of the town. They opened their eyes, nodded to each other, willed themselves invisible and apparated.

Reappearing under the canopy of trees, they saw the entire area covered with snow. A sudden blast attracted their attention as they looked up to see the Ironman firing missiles at the building, only to be stopped by some kind of barrier. Harry extended his senses and tried to feel the barrier, but couldn't find any magical energy. Grinning, he grabbed Daphne's hand and flew inside, phasing through the barrier and the walls, leaving The Avengers to distract the guards. They sensed two strong auras at the bottom of the building and started to make their way downwards, but stopped when they heard two people conversing. They looked at each other and nodded, following the voices.

"And what about the siblings?", one man asked the other important looking person.

"We cannot take them with us. If we wait for them to keep their powers under control, The Avengers will get to us and we'll be doomed. And if we take them with us, they'll kill us at the first chance. I value my life too much to die this soon.", the other replied.

"You know that Zemo will kill you when he discovers that only two of the subjects were able to harness the super-soldier power and the remaining 4000-plus subjects perished, and you left those two as well to save your own hide, right?"

"He will kill me if he is able to find me. I am going away where he won't be able to find me. Now, what about you?"

"I can't do this. Zemo will kill us when he finds us. I know it."

"Too bad."

One gunshot later, the man was killed as the other one started to run in the opposite direction, but suddenly dropped down unceremoniously on the ground, courtesy of a stunner from Daphne.

"This Zemo, whoever he/she is, needs to be known about.", Daphne muttered as Harry nodded. He shrank the man and put him inside an insect box Daphne conjured and put it inside his pocket. Nodding to Daphne, he went downwards where he was feeling a pair of strong auras from. they reached the lowest level to see a black-haired girl, no older than 18 bewitching Stark into thinking something horrific, judging from Stark's tears and gasps. Daphne quickly stunned her and Stark fell down unconscious. The moment the woman fell down, Harry felt something really fast making its way towards her. He extended his senses and saw a boy, looking no older than 18 as well, running at extreme velocity. He looked at Daphne to see her nod to him. One stunner later, he was down. They repeated the same process and placed the twins in a box and Harry put them in his pocket. Thinking about Stark, Harry saw something strange about him, or rather his anatomy. Stark had some metal close to his heart and the glowing bulb was somehow keeping it at bay. Harry pulled the bulb out and placed his hand on his chest and started muttering under his breath. Suddenly, the metal piece was ejected out and fresh muscles and skin began growing. It would take a while but the skin would eventually grow back.

"We'll meet again, Stark", Harry stated as he turned to see Daphne softly smiling at him. He took her hand and apparated outside to see all the guards either dead or captured by The Avengers. They saw Steve Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Banner and Thor there, talking quietly, before Thor dashed inside the building, no wonder looking for Stark. Not sensing anything, they apparated away to their hotel room and stunned the three prisoners again for good measure. They checked out in the evening after the people of Sokovia who were asked to move out had returned. They saw Clint Barton and Steve Rogers conversing but paid them no mind as they made their way towards the airport for their flight back home.

"Excuse me.", a male voice spoke from behind them.

They turned to see Barton and Rogers standing there. they exchanged a look before Romanoff asked, "The town is safe now. Why are you leaving?"

"Oh, you must be mistaken, miss. We are actually from the U.K. We simply came in this area for some sightseeing and our flight back home is due tonight.", Daphne replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually, the two of you look so much like people native from this area that we failed to distinguish you. Sorry for the interruption. Have a safe journey.", Romanoff said politely.

"It's alright. Thanks, Mr.?"

"Morgan. Louis Morgan."

"Right. Thanks, Mr. Morgan."

They turned away to catch the flight back home. Once they were out of earshot, Barton turned to Steve. "I've checked with the hotel and the staff said that they checked in this morning and checked out just now. Don't you find it suspicious that a couple from the U.K. who hasn't been seen here before according to the public blended in so easily with the natives that even we couldn't tell them apart? Also, the fact that they checked in merely hours before our raid and checked out hours after the operation completed is no mere coincidence. Something is fishy."

He dialed a number on her phone. "Keep an eye on them. Follow then till the end and report your observations."

"So, that was your plan all along, huh? Meeting in plain sight and planting a seed of doubt in his head?", Harry asked her when they were on their way back home. Daphne merely winked in response. Harry chuckled and pulled her close and closed his eyes.

The couple reached London a few hours later and made their way outside when Harry felt someone looking at his back. Chuckling, he whispered something in Daphne's ear and went into the male restroom.

The spy walked in a few seconds later to avoid suspicion and Daphne grinned before entering the female restroom.

Once he entered the restroom, Harry willed his appearance to change and dropped his glamour. He was back to his normal self-wearing his regular clothes and walked outside. Just as Harry walked outside, he walked into the very man who was following him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay, Mr.?"

"Yes, I'm fine. thanks." And he walked in, ignoring Harry.

Harry walked outside to see Daphne grinning at him. Snorting, he grabbed her around her waist as Daphne swung her arm around his back and they walked outside the airport and back home. leaving a confused and angry spy behind.

"What do you mean you lost them?", Barton calmly asked while he was anything but.

"It's like I said. He walked inside the restroom and I followed. when I couldn't see him, I waited, assuming that he was inside some cubicle. After a few minutes, I checked every cubicle and to my surprise, all were empty. When I ran outside to check, the lady was gone as well.", the spy explained.

Barton cut the call and contemplated what he had been told. Did the couple simply vanish from the airport? Suddenly, he had an idea.

Reaching the control room of the helicarrier, he made way towards Maria Hill, another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. when he was intercepted by Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury was an intimidating man. Standing at 6' tall, he was a veteran and had seen his fair share of battles. One of his eyes was missing, the empty socked covered with an eyepatch.

"Barton, what is this about a couple in Sokovia whom you made one of our agents follow? And said agent failed spectacularly, I add."

Barton explained his suspicions and Fury grunted his agreement. He saw Barton approach Maria Hill and explain what needed to be done. Maria accessed the cameras of the airport and played the footage. All three of them saw the couple walk in front of the restroom and the man muttering something in the woman's ear, making her chuckle. Barton asked Maria to play the camera in front of the restroom from the previous 10 minutes. They took note of every person who entered and exited and tallied every entry with subsequent exit. When the man entered the restroom, they saw their agent enter. As soon as the agent entered the men's loo, the woman in question entered the women's loo. A few seconds later, they saw a woman who had never entered the loo exiting and standing there, smiling at the male restroom's entrance. Just a few seconds later, another man, one who had never entered the restroom, exited and made his way towards the woman, grabbing her by the waist and walking away towards the exit.

"I want his entire profile. Who he is, where he is from, what he does, where he lives, what his activities are, everything. Same goes for the woman with him as well. Find out everything about this couple.", Fury ordered.

"I'll get the report ready in an hour, Director.", Maria replied. Fury merely grunted in acknowledgment.

Meanwhile, Harry and Daphne were sitting on the couch in their living room and Daphne was leaning her head on his shoulder. They had placed the prisoners in the closet, resolving to interrogate them at night.

"How far do you think those S.H.I.E.L.D. guys would have come?", Daphne asked.

"I think they know everything about us by now and are somehow trying to monitor us by setting up stations around our home to try to keep track of our movements.", Harry cheerfully replied. Daphne just snorted.

"Harry James Potter; 31st July 1987; Lansdowne Primary School; Cardiff High School; Finance Post-Graduate from Cardiff University; Atrium Apartments, St. John's Wood; Investor at London Stock Exchange; Works from Home."

"Daphne Elizabeth Potter; 17th August 1987; Springwood Primary School; Whitchurch High School; Finance Post-Graduate from Cardiff University; married to Harry James Potter - 11th July 2012; Housewife."

"Married for 19 months; no kids; no pregnancy reports; no; no; no; every field checks negative."

"They look like a completely normal young couple, met in the University I think, married, belong to Finance, no connection whatsoever with Science apart from high school knowledge, aged 26.", Maria said.

"That's the thing, Hill. They are too normal. Significant things missing: No medical records; No records for parents and ancestors; How were they brought up? It is impossible for any human to have no medical record in his entire life. There are only names of their parents on their academic records, James and Lily Potter, and Cyrus and Elizabeth Green, who exist nowhere. My assumption will be fabricated records or something else entirely. the fact that their information is correctly placed on the National database proves that it is authentic, but it doesn't add up. And if these are not authentic, then it means they somehow managed to access the National Database and put their records. That would be something.", Fury mused.

"Barton, set up monitoring units all around st. John's wood and keep track of their movements 24X7.", Fury ordered.

"Yes, Sir!", Barton walked out, dismissed.

 _Alright, Potters, you have my attention._

Harry walked out on the balcony overlooking the sunset over London skyline and extended his senses. He quickly sensed all the monitoring units set all over St. John's Wood and smirked. A lovely beauty snaked her arms behind him and rubbed his skin under his shirt.

"Do we really need to do this tonight? Cause I'd rather do something else.", Daphne whispered in his ear.

"You know we need to get this off, Daph. the sooner we do this, the better.", harry turned around and pulled her to him.

"Oh yes. I'd very much like to _get off_. The sooner, the better.", Daphne cheekily replied.

Harry simply shook his head in amusement and reached his hands behind her and squeezed her ass and lightly slapped the cheeks.

"Come on, let's get over with this.", Harry told her.

They walked inside as Daphne slid the door to the balcony shut and drew the curtains. Fixing their clothes, they nodded and grabbed the boxes before disapparating away.

"Any movements from the couple?", Fury questioned the main monitoring team.

"No sir, they have not left the property since their return this morning. The trackers placed on them still show they are in their apartment."

"Keep an eye out on them, Jones."

"Yes, sir!"

Little did they know that their trackers had been discovered the moment they were placed on them and were now in their shoe rack.

Harry and Daphne appeared at the place where they first arrived at, The Stonehenge in Wiltshire. This was the secret hideout that they had built 3 months ago. It acted as an alternate base of operations and was the most secure place for them. Thanks to the amount of magic poured, not even a full-scale assault from all six Infinity Stones could penetrate their base of operations. The moment they placed this place under the Fidelius, the entire world forgot about the existence of Stonehenge. All mentions of Stonehenge were erased from every source of information. Even the highest level of organizations had no knowledge of the existence of such a place. Harry and Daphne regularly visited this place for 10 months to charge the ward stones placed at the intersection of only ley lines in this world and this made Stonehenge a place even more secure than Hogwarts and Gringotts combined.

"Let me try, Harry.", Daphne said as she approached the border and hissed # _Activate for the Masters of Death_ #

The wards glowed golden for a second, not that anyone who couldn't sense magic could see it, and an archway formed. Daphne walked forward with Harry closely behind and hissed # _Retreat_ # causing the archway to close.

The interior was nothing like anyone could imagine Stonehenge to be. The entire area was divided into 5 segments marked 1 to 5. The first segment consisted of every magical aspect of research. They were unspeakables, and magical research attracted them. The second segment was dedicated to the muggle world. It was equipped with the latest technology available. A few Confundus charms also helped. Comfortable chairs, a big screen, computers with the latest software and some exclusive ones as well, and non-tracking services. They had developed runes to enable electronic equipment to work around magic. The third segment consisted of a replica of their apartment's living room and kitchen, complete with the best furniture and machinery. The fourth segment was for their research on Infinity Stones. It consisted of all their research neatly cataloged in folders, two computers with the same features, all the reading materials they had collected over the months having any information about Infinity Stones or the Universe/Multiverse. Finally, the last segment was a huge chamber sub-divided into 5 segments and they consisted of power-suppression runes and various enchantments to make the owners of the place extract whatever information they needed from their target. The enchantments only worked against those their owners intended to work against. It was a very tricky task to incorporate intent in the wards and enchantments but the couple managed to do so.

Harry and Daphne entered Segment 5 and sat down on the couch after Harry placed the box containing the man from HYDRA on the ground. With a wave of her hand, Daphne reverted the man back to his original size. As soon as the man fell on the ground, chains wrapped around his legs and waist. The chains pulled his hands up in the air. The man was on his knees with his hands up in the air and chains wrapped around him.

With another wave, the man started to wake up. Slowly he opened his eyes to see nothing. Everything was pitch black. He squinted his eyes to try and see anything, but there was no use. He tried to remember the last thing he could and recalled with a start. The Avengers attacked their base, he decided to flee and tried to convince List to accompany him. He remembered killing List before running and then, nothing. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't move an inch as he was bound in chains. He realized that he must have been captured but it was most likely not S.H.I.E.L.D. as this wasn't their style. Finally, he looked up and blanched when he saw two pairs of brightly glowing green eyes.

Suddenly a distorted voice called out, "What is your name?"

"Wolfgang von Strucker", he spoke before he could stop himself.

"What were you doing in Sokovia?"

"That was the HYDRA Base of Operations. We were conducting an experiment."

"Explain."

"Our leader instructed us to prepare for the super-soldier experiment. we had conducted a few tests in the past but none were successful. The leader sent us over 4500 volunteers within 6 months and told us to test the subjects. All but two failed."

"What happened to those who failed?"

"They died when they gave up and failed. Their dead bodies were transported to different locations to at least make use of in some way."

"Where and what use?"

"They were sent to Krestovaya in the Arctic and were further transported to various other locations. I was not privy to that information. I am also not aware of what happened to the bodies. Only the leader knew that and he himself co-ordinated the movements."

"Who is this leader? And tell me about Zemo."

"Our leader goes by the name Zemo. No one knows if that's his real name or not. Where he lives, Where he goes, What he does, How he looks like, none of us know. We are only meant to take care of these bases and report to the leader. We have zero interaction with him. All I can tell you about him is that he goes by the name Zemo and everyone in HYDRA fears him."

"Final question. Tell me everything there is about HYDRA's super-soldier project. Past, present, and future."

Strucker prayed whichever devil he could to make him stop talking, only to be disappointed.

It felt like hours but in reality, only 15 minutes had passed but now Harry and Daphne had all the information the needed about the super-soldier program. They were disgusted with the actions of this organization but knew that they could not do anything to help those young people who failed to survive the torture. They prayed for their welfare and wished that their souls move on this plane of existence and attain salvation.

They couldn't find within themselves to pity Strucker as they threw his unconscious body inside a cage of a lion in the zoo.

Harry and Daphne steeled their nerves and took their seats on the couch and put the box containing the boy on the ground. Daphne restored his body to it's original size and woke him up with a wave of her hand.

The boy woke up and like Strucker, squinted his eyes to see anything in pitch blackness. only to come up short. Recalling how he got here, he looked up to see two pairs of glowing emeralds. he quickly dashed forward intending to kick their asses when he realized that he couldn't move a muscle. he was somehow petrified in place.

"I'd stop struggling if I were you.", a distorted voice was heard.

The boy stopped struggling and glared at the eyes.

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh, so she is your sister. Worry not. She's completely safe. Now we'd like to ask you some questions, and hope for your sake that you co-operate."

"Yeah? And what if I don't?"

"You'll see. What is your name?"

"Pietro Maximoff.", he looked shocked at how his own mouth worked against him.

"You understand now?"

Pietro could only stupidly nod. No matter what his newfound powers were, he could never hope to match this.

"Now, where are you from?"

"Sokovia"

"How were you captured?"

"After our parents were killed two years ago in the Battle of New York, my sister and I wanted those responsible to pay. When those guys came, they said that they were opening a training camp for people between 18-23. Naturally, my sister and I were the only ones to join as no one else wanted to send their sons or daughters away."

"What happened at the camp?"

"It was never a camp. We were placed in cells and were fed once every two days, enough to sustain our body. They used to call one person at a time. Anyone who went never came back. Everyone was gone in the end except me and my sister. They took us inside some laboratory and shoved us inside some kind of tank. I don't know what they did but I felt pain the likes of which I had never imagined. I could feel my cells bursting, my bones cracking, my muscles tearing apart, and all I could do was scream harder and harder until my voice stopped. Then the pain was over and I was thrown inside some glass container big enough to be called a cell. A few hours later they brought my sister and threw her inside her cell. It was adjacent to mine and we talked. I don't know how many days passed when I felt a change in my body. I could feel my body shaking and vibrating sometimes and before I knew it, I was running fast, and I mean really fast. Slowly my speed just increased. My sister was also experiencing something as she said that she could do some weird things. Then one day out of nowhere someone attacked the building we were kept in and we managed to escape the cell, but you captured us and brought us here."

"You do not have to fear us, Pietro. The people from those camps were members of a terrorist organization known as HYDRA. I want to give something to you. Do I have your consent? If yes, then look into the pair of eyes on your left and don't blink unless I say so."

Pietro nodded his assent and did as he was told and was assaulted by the image of Strucker and his interrogation. Feeling disgusted, he looked in the eyes and said four words, "I want to help."

"What?"

"I've got these powers now. I want to utilize these for a good cause. I want to protect our planet and get rid of such filth. This will be my way of honoring the memories of my parents."

Harry and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. They assessed the sole of Pietro and sensed nothing malicious but pure determination and resolve. They looked at Pietro before smiling slightly and nodding.

"We would be happy to call you our ally, Pietro. You can come over and sit down on that chair. We will talk to your sister now."

Pietro nodded and walked down to the indicated chair and sat down, wondering how he could see only that chair and nothing else in the room.

Suddenly he heard the grunts of his sister and knew that she was now where he was a few minutes ago.

"You are simply wasting your energy. Stop it, Wanda."

"Pietro?"

"Yes, it's me. Please stop struggling and hear them out, or better, just look into the eyes of the left one and you'll understand everything."

Wanda looked at where Pietro was and back at the eyes. Finally, she looked directly in the left pair of eyes and was assaulted by the memory of Strucker's interview. She whimpered when a clearly feminine voice called, "Don't cry, Wanda. Tears have power. They give power to your enemies when shedding in pain and sorrow, and to your loved ones when shedding in love and happiness. Stop crying and look back in the eyes."

Wanda wiped her tears away and looked back. This time she saw Pietro's questioning and stopped tears from falling out at Pietro's proclamation of fighting for the good. Finally steeling her resolve, Wanda looked back at them before asking, "When will our training begin?"

Harry assessed her and found resolve and a hidden power. he ignored it, for the time being, telling Daphne to remind him in the future, and smiled.

They asked Wanda and Pietro to follow them as they exited and made their way to Segment 3. Wanda and Pietro walked in to find an apartment filled with the best of all items. Looking at their hosts, they saw a couple older than them in the kitchen.

"Take a seat, you two. Don't hesitate.", the woman politely told them.

They went to sit down on the couch when the man told them to sit on the dining table instead.

"Hope you like Indian.", the man said as he walked forward, bowls and plates floating behind him and arranging themselves on the table. Wanda stared in shock as Pietro imitated a fish out of the water.

"How'd you do that!?", he exclaimed.

"Magic.", Harry cheekily replied.

Daphne took a seat beside her husband and slapped his arm. "Be nice."

"Sure, love.", Harry said and started serving for all four of them.

After he had served the meal which consisted of Paneer Tikka Masala and Fried dal with Garlic naan, salad, and pickle, they started eating. Pietro exclaimed at how good the food tasted while Wanda also praised Daphne's cooking by saying, "This is the best _masala_ I've ever had."

Daphne thanked them in response and told them that there was more than enough and to eat to their heart's content. Pietro commented about Wanda eating too much and getting fat which earned him chuckles from Harry and Daphne and a swat on the back of his head by Wanda.

Both siblings had a happy time after so long and it was quite apparent on their faces as they bickered and joked. Harry and Daphne looked at each other and smiled,

 _'We did the right thing.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** **I** **have** **neve** **r** **vi** **sited** **Lo** **ndon,** **n** **or** **do I live in London. Therefore I** **have no solid idea about the city. All the details I have added in this chapter have been borrowed from various websites. I do not claim ownership of, or credit for, any mentions. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated and flames will be ignored. Thanks and see you next time.**


	3. Reconnaissance

**Disclaimer** : This is purely a work of fanfiction and has nothing to with real-life situations whatsoever. Harry Potter and Avengers are not my property. All characters belong to their respective creators.

Please note that in this story, all the events took place 7 years later. Harry was born in 1987 and started Hogwarts in 1998. You get the picture.

Check: Normal Speech

"Check": Dialogues

'Check': Thoughts

# _Check_ #: Parseltongue

 _Previously on Ascension:_

 _Pietro nodded his assent and did as he was told and was assaulted by the image of Strucker and his interrogation. Feeling disgusted, he looked in the eyes and said four words, "I want to help."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've got these powers now. I want to utilize these for a good cause. I want to protect our planet and get rid of such filth. This will be my way of honoring the memories of my parents."_

 _Harry and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. They assessed the sole of Pietro and sensed nothing malicious but pure determination and resolve. They looked at Pietro before smiling slightly and nodding._

 _"We would be happy to call you our ally, Pietro. You can come over and sit down on that chair. We will talk to your sister now."_

 _Wanda wiped her tears away and looked back. This time she saw Pietro's questioning and stopped tears from falling out at Pietro's proclamation of fighting for the good. Finally_ steeling _her resolve, Wanda looked back at them before asking, "When will our training begin?"_

 _Harry assessed her and found resolve and a hidden power. he ignored it, for the time being, telling Daphne to remind him in the future, and smiled._

 _Both siblings had a happy time after so long and it was quite apparent on their faces as they bickered and joked. Harry and Daphne looked at each other and smiled,_

 _'We did the right thing.'_

* * *

After eating to their hearts' content, which included two servings of _Masala_ and 7 Garlic Naan in case of Pietro, the foursome retired to the lining room.

Harry helped Daphne down and sat down beside her, and gestured Wanda and Pietro to sit down on the couch. After everyone got comfortable, Harry began, "I know both of you are wondering what is going on, who we are, what we are. why we abducted you and where we are. Let us begin by introducing ourselves. My name is Harry James Potter and this beautiful woman by my side is my wife, Daphne Elizabeth Potter. We are wizards. We can use what is known as magic for various reasons, like levitating objects, conjuring things, protecting ourselves and attacking our enemies. Magic has ultimate possibilities and is a sentient being in itself. We use it and worship it. We are born with it and we will die with it. It is a way of life for us."

Wanda and Pietro looked at each other and nodded.

"Why did you rescue us? We haven't heard of you, and I can say that you didn't know anything about us either. So why?", Pietro asked.

"When we arrived in this world, we witnessed the Battle of New York and the threats this world faced. Over the course of months, we have come to the conclusion that this world is filled with people with highly advanced technology and delusions of world domination. A week ago, we discovered that people had started disappearing from all over the world. Over 4500 people in the age group 18-23 had disappeared within 6 months. We gathered intelligence and discovered that Sokovia was at the center of all this.

"When we arrived in Sokovia, we used our magic to find the base of operations of HYDRA and arrived there. With the help of magic, we entered the fortress and sensed two strong auras coming from the lowest levels. Curious, we decided to check out what kind of artifact was emitting such powerful waves. On our way, we came across Strucker and one of his associates, a scientist by his looks, conversing about a pair of twins and thinking of escaping. We saw Strucker killing the scientist and running away, only to fall down courtesy of a stunner. After capturing him, we headed downward only to discover Wanda holding Stark in some sort of mind control. Thinking she was with HYDRA, we stunned her. However, I sensed another presence rushing towards us at a rapid pace and saw you running towards Wanda. Connecting the dots, we stunned you as well and took you away with us. Honestly, we had no idea that you were not associates of HYDRA but after interrogating Strucker, we came to know that you two were actually subjects for their little experiment, and the only successful ones at that. We really appreciated the fact that you two co-operated with us because we wouldn't have liked using force on the innocent.", Harry explained.

Both Pietro and Wanda looked disgusted at the insinuation that they were in any way allied with those monsters who abducted them but nodded when Harry finished his explanation.

"Now that introductions are over, why don't you two explain what your powers are?", Daphne asked.

"Well, I can run at extreme speed. My speed has only been increasing since I started running inside my cell."

"I don't exactly know what I can do, but I can control objects around me and bewitch people. I can control their mind and make them do what I want them to, and make them witness their nightmares. I thought that man - Stark, was there to harm us, so I bewitched him.", Wanda told them.

Harry looked at Daphne, who nodded.

"Bewitch me."

"What!?", Wanda asked bewildered. Pietro also looked on, confused.

"I want to witness the extent of your powers. Do it. You have my consent."

Wanda looked unsure and looked at Daphne, who nodded.

Wanda still looked unsure, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, she opened her eyes and everyone could see her pupils glowing crimson. She stood up and walked towards Harry, and put both palms forward.

Crimson waves of energy started swirling in her palms as she tried to connect with Harry's mind, only to frown as nothing happened. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes and focused hard on the task at hand. A few minutes later, a panting Wanda collapsed on the couch and looked up to see a completely unaffected Harry looking back at her.

"It's just what I thought. There is no magic inside you. You both are what we call 'Enhanced'.", Daphne said.

"I'm sure you've heard of Captain America?", Harry asked.

"Yes, he was one of those people who was fighting those aliens in New York.", Wanda said.

"Years ago, during the Second World War, a super-human experiment was carried out by the US Forces. Captain America is a result of that experiment. He was the first super-soldier.", Harry told them.

"Did HYDRA create him too?"

"No, but HYDRA have been working on the same project for years. Strucker told us that they carried out the experiment years ago, but he didn't know what happened to the people involved.", Daphne replied.

"My guess is that either they failed up to this point when they succeeded with the two of you, or they succeeded but the project was buried deep so that no one could find out for reasons unknown to us. I don't know why but my gut is telling me to lean on the second probability.", Harry confessed.

"If they really succeeded in making super soldiers, why haven't we heard of one? It has been months since we came in this world, and there have been no clues pointing that way."

"I don't know, Daph. I'm not even sure if they succeeded or not. It's just my gut telling me something isn't right. That it's not as clean as it looks like. I can't explain it. It's just a feeling.", Harry tried.

"If they really succeeded, then we might have an even bigger problem in our hands in the future.", Daphne stated. Harry just nodded.

Waving his hand, he saw that it was 10 o'clock and nodded to Daphne. She waved her hand and conjured two four-poster beds for the twins in the corner of the room.

"Okay, I think that's enough for a day. Both of you have had it rough, so take a good rest. We will see each other tomorrow. Just one little warning - Don't try to enter any of the other rooms. It's just that other than us, nobody except those we have expressly allowed can enter them. Anyone else who tries will have an unpleasant surprise. In the morning when you feel hungry, the fridge is there. Feel free to watch the T.V if you wish to, we've video games there as well, so that's sorted as well. Goodnight.", Harry wished as Daphne followed suit.

Both twins simply mumbled 'Goodnight' while looking at the pair of beds that seemed to appear out of nowhere as Harry and Daphne walked out.

They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

' _This is gonna take some time getting used to_ '

* * *

"What's the condition of Stark?", Nick Fury asked as he entered the medical room on the helicarrier as everyone present there turned to look at him, everyone except Banner, who was apparently working on Stark.

"Well, his vitals are normal but he is still unconscious. He was expected to wake up hours ago but ever since we found him in that fortress, he has been flinching in his sleep. I suspect that either his mind is not stable at the moment, or he has undergone mental trauma and his mind is still recovering.", Banner replied without looking back.

Fury took one look at Stark and asked, "What about his chest?"

"That's what I've been unable to understand. The shrapnel is gone, his chest cavity has filled up with muscles and skin, and only bruises remain. I've never seen such advanced medical recovery from something so life-threatening.", Banner answered.

"We found his arc reactor beside him. There were fingerprints, other than Stark's or Miss Potts'.", Natasha replied.

"Who?"

"We couldn't find any matches on our database.", Natasha replied.

Fury's eyes widened. "That's not possible. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database contains the biometric, retina and blood details of every person born. How can there be no match? Did this person just pop out of nowhere?"

"We don't know, but one thing is for certain. Whoever this person was, he/she fixed Stark and left him there before any of us could reach. Which means this was either some HYDRA agent or someone who was able to infiltrate the HYDRA base and execute everything even before we were able to penetrate HYDRA defenses.", Natasha theorized.

"What about the enhanced individuals?"

"Based on the fingerprints and camera footage we found, we have been able to find out their details. They were not behind this."

She handed over the tablet having details of Wanda and Pietro.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins from Sokovia."

"Either they managed to escape in the ruckus or-"

"or the person behind Stark's treatment took them with him.", Fury finished. Natasha simply nodded.

Banner continued to work on Stark as Rogers and Barton watched on when suddenly Fury's eyes widened.

He took out his comms device and muttered something as Natasha looked on curiously. Suddenly Maria Hill entered the room with a folder and handed it to Fury. Fury perused through the folder before slamming it on the table beside him, startling Barton while Rogers calmly turned around.

"Now we know how we don't have the fingerprints.", Fury said as Barton picked the folder and looked inside, his eyes widening.

"We have all the data about them, all except biometric national eIDs. Their national eIDs do not have biometric data. We don't know where they came from, but they have all identification, even national eIDs. But since there has been no record of biometrics or past trace, S.H.I.E.L.D. does not have their fingerprints.", Fury stated.

"Who are you talking about?", Rogers asked.

"Harry and Daphne Potter.", Barton muttered.

* * *

They were having breakfast when suddenly Harry sneezed. Daphne looked in amusement as he snorted, "Looks like our friends at S.H.I.E.L.D. are remembering me."

"Well we have interfered in their matter, they were bound to notice us.", Daphne replied as she dabbed her mouth. Harry simply shrugged.

"You know they can simply ask to meet us. It's not as if we'll bite.", Daphne commented.

"Where's the fun in that!", Harry replied as Daphne chuckled.

They finished their breakfast and Harry floated their plates to the sink. They had developed the habit of washing plates together after dinner without magic while conversing with each other. They found it quite refreshing.

"Ready?", Harry offered her his arm

Daphne nodded and took hold of his arm. They disapparated silently, leaving an ignorant squad of spies behind.

* * *

Harry and Daphne appeared at the edge of outer wards and entered the base. They made their way to the 4th segment and immediately cringed when a shout of "Pietro" filled the air.

They entered the room to see Pietro flailing his arms frantically in the air as Wanda levitated him, a smug look on her face. She saw them enter and withdrew her aura, sending Pietro to the ground with a girlish squeal.

"Oops.", Wanda smirked as Harry and Daphne walked towards them.

"Okay, what happened?", harry asked trying to control his laughter.

"Oh, nothing. Pietro just couldn't handle losing so he cheated. I simply taught him a lesson.", Wanda smugly declared as Pietro grumbled something and stood up, glaring at Wanda. When he saw Wanda glare back, he quickly averted his eyes mumbling about _vicious and violent women_.

Harry and Daphne simply laughed before he asked, "So, did you sleep well?" to which both teens nodded.

"Good, and I can see you've eaten as well. I'd like you two to follow us.", Daphne stated and turned around, walking with Harry to the segment which contained their research about Infinity Stones.

When everyone entered, Daphne closed the door with a wave and gestured the twins to sit down. After everyone was seated, Daphne began.

"What you are about to know is not known to mankind. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. has any idea of what I am about to tell you."

Both Wanda and Pietro looked intrigued.

"Tell me, how do you think the universe came into existence?", Daphne asked.

"Well, there was the Big Bang and everything came into existence.", Pietro said.

"The universe began as a very hot, small, and dense super force, the mix of the four fundamental forces, with no stars, atoms, form, or structure, called a _singularity_. Then about 13.8 billion years ago, space expanded very quickly, thus the name _Big Bang_. This started the formation of atoms, which eventually led to the formation of stars and galaxies. It was noted that an expanding universe could be traced back in time to an originating single point. The universe is still expanding today and getting colder as well. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals... hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.", Daphne elaborated.

"We encountered the Reality Stone in our world, not that we knew what it was from the beginning, and experimented on it with magic, trying to assess what it was. We don't know how, but I am guessing due to the influence of an unfamiliar and external energy, that is, magic, it reacted. It reacted violently and blew everything up. We barely managed to survive and were transported right here, in Stonehenge. A week later we saw another Infinity Stone, not directly, but we saw it being put to use. In the Battle of New York, the Space Stone was used to open and sustain a portal. We have seen first hand what these stones are capable of, and their existence is a threat to any form of life in the universe. That is why we are researching Infinity Stones so that we can find and destroy them.", Harry stated.

Wanda and Pietro looked shellshocked. Never in their wildest dreams could they imagine things like that existed.

"You said that contact with an... unfamiliar energy made the Reality Stone react violently.", Wanda stated and Harry nodded.

"Then how was the portal created by the Space Stone closed? Because going by that logic, it should have exploded as soon as another form of energy came into contact with it.", Wanda theorized.

"There was a being named Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. He was the one behind the attack on New York. He had this scepter, which was able to close the portal.", Harry said, frowning.

"God? Scepter?"

"Yes. Apparently, those exist. We were also surprised. This is the scepter Loki used.", Daphne said as she conjured a holographic image of the scepter.

The moment Wanda saw the scepter, her eyes widened and she took a deep breath as her heart started beating erratically.

"What is it?", Pietro asked after taking her hands and squeezing in comfort. Harry and Daphne also looked concerned.

Wanda took a minute to calm down before she looked at Harry and Daphne.

"I have seen this scepter."

"What!?". Harry exclaimed.

"When HYDRA was conducting the experiments, they had this scepter with them. They used it to give normal humans their superpowers. Everyone died, everyone except me and Pietro.", Wanda explained.

"How come we didn't see or feel the presence of the scepter when we were there?", Harry asked.

"I think it is because the auras of Wanda and Pietro overpowered that of the scepter for the time being. Maybe it was because of its excessive use for experiments.", Daphne theorized.

"If the scepter was able to interact with the Space Stone without causing any disturbances then there is a high possibility that it contains another Infinity Stone.", Harry stated.

"And if it was used to give Wanda and Pietro their powers, then that means-"

"-that we possess that same energy that the Infinity Stones do.", Wanda finished for Daphne. Daphne nodded.

"If Wanda and Pietro possess the same energy that Infinity Stones do, it means that-"

"-they can sense, interact with, and if needed, destroy the Infinity Stones.", Daphne nodded.

"But how can I interact or destroy those stones? I mean I might have the same energy, but my power is only speed.", Pietro said. "Increased metabolism and many other abilities, Pietro. Once you practice more, you'll see." Harry corrected.

"Yes, I don't think you can destroy Infinity Stones. My theory is that the Infinity Stone couldn't interact completely with your system, but only emitted part of its energy. But when it interacted with Wanda, it was a more prominent connection. And based on Wanda's powers, I can guess which Infinity Stone is inside Loki's scepter.", Harry looked at Daphne, who nodded.

"The Mind Stone."

"So what should we do now?", Wanda asked.

"Well, I believe that the scepter is with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment, so we need to acquire it. Also, we have a proposal for you two.", Daphne said.

At their questioning look, Harry asked, "What would you say if we asked you to train your powers here so that you can explore them and harness them completely?"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. "We'd be delighted.", Wanda answered.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. Things were progressing well.

* * *

"What's the report on the Potters?", Nick Fury asked the head of their monitoring team.

"Nothing, sir. They have not exited their apartment. The windows have been closed and curtains have been drawn since their previous outing in the balcony.", the spy replied.

"What kind of young couple is this? It's been 6 days and they haven't seen the outside world. What do they do all the time inside the house?"

"Well, the husband is an investor, so I believe he doesn't need to exit the house as the work is basically from home. The wife is a home-maker, so there is it.", Maria Hill replied.

"Okay, but what about groceries? Or any other thing?"

Hill just shrugged.

Fury seemed to be thinking something.

"Hill, give me the details of their finances. Their bank transactions, the husband's portfolio, everything that even remotely pertains to their finance."

Hill quickly got to work. After 15 minutes, she got the report ready and met Fury in his office.

"Sir. They have only one joint savings bank account in the Citibank UK. No offshore dealings, no tax haven particulars. Their transactions have been absolutely normal, sir. Basic expenses, given that they are a family of two. However, apart from dividends from the companies he has invested in, their account has been getting hefty cash inflows over the past 18 months in an irregular manner from different countries."

"How much?"

"Millions in each interval.", Hill replied.

Trace the deposits and find all the connections, Hill. Dig as deep as you can. I want every detail.

Hill nodded. "His investments have been evenly spread over various companies all around Europe and America. His main stocks include 21st Century Fox, Pfizer Pharmaceuticals, Amazon, Atlas energy, General Electric, Cerner Corporation, Michael Kors, and Stark Industries. I am personally surprised to see that he has not invested in Facebook."

"Most likely he knows what's been happening there. There's no Alphabet as well. But if you look at the portfolio, you'll see that most of his investments are in the field of healthcare and medicine. Shows us where he is leaning.", Fury stated. Hill simply nodded.

"Nevertheless, you do what I told you to. His stocks might not have told us much, but it's clear where his heart is, and that all these stocks are doing well.", Fury commented.

Hill merely nodded and left.

"What are you up to, Potters?", Fury muttered.

* * *

Bruce Banner was checking his notes regarding the research he and Tony had decided to conduct when Tony stirred in his sleep, causing Banner to look up. He approached the bed where Tony was trying to sit up and aided him, earning a polite thanks.

"How do you feel?", Banned asked while checking his stats and vitals.

"Like I was bulldozed by a herd of Tauros.", Tony muttered holding his head in his palms.

"Herd of what?", Banner asked bewildered.

"Oh, Tauros. It's a Pokemon. I sometimes watch the anime.", Tony offhandedly replied. "What's going on? Why am I here in the medical bay?"

"You have been unconscious for 4 days now."

"You're joking."

Banner shook his head in negative. He pressed the button by Tony's bedside and soon everyone on the team entered.

"Hello, folks. What's up?", Tony asked. "Can someone tell me why Banner has gone round the bend? Saying that I was out for 4 days, he is."

"Because you _were_ out for 4 days, Stark. Now tell us what is the last thing you remember.", Fury impatiently asked.

"Oh, well there I was, kissing Pepper before leaving the tower. I swear it took every bit of willpower I had not to run with her to the bedroom-"

"Stark! Can you be serious for one moment and answer my question?"

Tony sighed at Fury before speaking, "You need to loosen up a bit, old guy. A good shag perhaps? No? Well, at least I tried. So I entered the fortress and made my way to the basement. I saw that motherfucker Loki's vibrat...er-scepter and some computers and asked Jarvis to copy all the data. Then I discovered a door and prayed with all my might for it to be a secret door and shazam! Secret door! I went inside and that's it."

"So you have no memory of what happened after you entered the secret door?", Fury asked.

"I don't think I spoke Hebrew, Pirate-eye.", Stark mocked. Fury glared at Stark, who just winked.

"There have been changes to your body, Stark.", Banner said, making Stark look at him. Banner pointed to his chest, making Stark look down. He jumped in shock on seeing the hole in his chest filled with muscles and skin and took a deep breath.

"How the fuck did this happen?", he asked.

"We don't know. You were found unconscious in the basement and your chest was fixed. Whoever did that also managed to infiltrate the base, and possibly took the twins with him.", Rogers told him.

"What twins?"

"The people HYDRA abducted were put through the experiment. Only two people survived, and we believe they were successful in creating two super-humans, a pair of twins as per our findings. The person who fixed you probably took the twins with him.", Rogers replied.

"Him?", Stark asked.

"Him, her, them, we don't know. Although we have a suspect.", Rogers said.

"What are we waiting for, then? If this person is suspected and there is a possibility that the super-humans are with them, then shouldn't they be questioned?"

"Well, our spy followed them from Sokovia to England, but they managed to trick and escape him. We have placed monitoring teams all around their household and they are being monitored 24X7.", Barton said.

"What have they found out?"

"Nothing. The couple has not left their residence in the past few days. The only sighting was when they appeared in their balcony a few days ago. That's it.", Barton replied. Tony nodded.

"So, where's the scepter?", Tony asked.

"It's in the research laboratory. You can check it out tomorrow. Go home, Stark. Ms. Potts would be worried.", Rogers said. Tony just looked at him and sighed.

* * *

It had been one month since their training started and Wanda and Pietro were already showing signs of improvement. Harry and Daphne were really nice and gentle people in general but were absolutely ruthless and merciless in training. Pietro learned it the hard way when he tried to take a break in between his laps only to get hit by multiple stingers on his ass, courtesy of Harry. He still fidgeted whenever he tried to sit, to the amusement of Harry and Daphne. But his training was resulting in fruition as his body was developing into a great shape. He still had a long way to go but his body had completely recovered from the entire ordeal at the HYDRA camp and had started gaining muscles thanks to proper diet and rigorous physical exercise. Wanda was also showing great improvement as her skin was looking much better than what it looked like one month ago. Proper meal and hydration were doing their work for her as her skin felt much smoother now. Although she was gifted with telekinesis and mind powers, Daphne was putting Wanda through physical drills to help her get into proper shape. She had said that a healthy body was required for a healthy mind and Wanda absolutely agreed. The twins got extra motivation when they saw Harry and Daphne training alongside them. They had not seen each other since the day they had agreed to start training as their training rooms were warded by Harry and Daphne to prevent access to anyone but them.

"So what do you think? Are they ready to face the real world?", Daphne asked after the day's training was over.

They were back at their apartment and were currently sitting in on the sofa in their living room.

"I think they are more than ready. Pietro has been working very hard over the past month and can run at over 50000 miles per second. And he is only improving by time. I think it would take maximum 3 months when he starts doing time jumps. He can already scale huge walls and run on water. Physically, he has been improving as well and now he can shatter through a _Protego_ at 60% of my power in an instant.", Harry said.

"Wanda has also developed nicely in one month. She can levitate and control objects weighing 1500 kgs without breaking a sweat. Her telekinesis powers have also improved and she can project it in a beam now. She has also been able to dent our gold-opaque shield at 25% of my power. Due to her being influenced by an Infinity Stone, she can easily shatter _Protego_ with her beams, but what I cannot understand is how she could not even scratch the gold-opaque shield.", Daphne wondered.

"I don't know Daph. Maybe it's because that is the most powerful shield? I mean I haven't seen or heard of any shield more powerful than that.", Harry stated.

"But still Harry. That shield held the full-scale explosion from the Reality Stone. How powerful is it?", she asked.

"I don't know for sure, Daph. I guess it's another blessing of being the Masters of Death.", Harry theorized.

Daphne looked unsure but nodded.

"So, what do you think about paying S.H.I.E.L.D. a visit? We need the scepter, the Mind Stone is there after all.", Daphne asked.

"Well, the monitoring team is still there. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't paid us a visit yet. I had expected them to uncover everything about our livelihood and finances. They just had to dig a little bit deeper and they would have discovered our gold trail.", Harry said.

"I think they have discovered our gold trail, but are unsure whether the twins are with us or not. For all we know, they are focusing on locating the twins, or the HYDRA thug.", Daphne told him.

"Whatever. I think we should infiltrate the helicarrier that floats over the ocean every time, because that's where I believe the scepter is, and we should do it tomorrow.", Harry said.

"Why? What is tomorrow?", Daphne asked looking at the calendar, which indicated February.

"Why it's Ms. Virginia Potts' birthday!", Harry cheerfully replied.

* * *

"Okay, you two. Today, you will undertake your first assignment.", Harry told Wanda and Pietro the next day.

The two were standing in front of Harry and Daphne, who was seated behind the desk in the muggle affairs segment of their base.

"Daphne gave you two a pair of lockets. Hold it and say 'Alter' and it will apply a glamour charm on you two, which will make you look completely different from what you look like in reality. Your job is simple but can become troublesome if you show the slightest bit of sign that makes you susceptible to suspicion.", Harry seriously stated. The twins looked at each other, then back at Harry and nodded, their faces determined.

"Good. You two are going on a scouting mission today. Your job is to scout this area, find out whatever you can without giving away anything, and I repeat, anything, and report back to us by 7 in the evening. Make sure that this mission is carried out in absolute stealth.", Harry said as he gave them a map of London which had a location highlighted.

"What is this place and what can we expect?", Pietro asked after looking at the highlighted area.

"We don't know anything other than the fact that this area feels ancient, which is absurd considering we are in London. Furthermore, we have felt ethereal energies originating from this area, not like ours, but still otherworldly. Whatever it is, it's not a magical energy. It feels more like a conduit. As if it is drawing power from some external source. We cannot tell you what to expect but based on what we told you, take precautions. Final instruction: The moment you think something's wrong, place your hands on the lockets Daphne gave you and say 'Retreat'. You'll be transported back here, with no traces of your presence there.", Daphne told them.

"We will do our best.", Wanda said as Pietro nodded.

"We know. Good Luck.", Harry wished and they took their leave.

When they were gone, Daphne turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think they would manage to be inconspicuous and gather intel?"

"I'm positive they can, I am just skeptical of what they would find there.", Harry said.

"Let's worry about that later and focus on the task at hand.", Daphne said as Harry nodded.

"Right. So the party will start at 4 in the evening, which means the guests will start arriving at around 2. I believe we'd be on time. It would take us maximum 30 minutes to get inside the helicarrier. Here is the plan. We'd portkey to Queens, fly to the helicarrier, infiltrate it with no Avengers present, take the scepter away, and possibly leave a little gift for Nick Fury.", Harry smiled.

"Oh, I love it when you get naughty.", Daphne whispered huskily in his ear, causing him to grin and wink at her. Giving her a chaste kiss, one which was eagerly returned, he nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "How about a quickie here before we go?". Daphne was all too eager to comply.

* * *

The moment they left the wards, Pietro and Wanda touched their lockets and said 'Alter'. Not a second later, they were completely unrecognizable. Pietro had ginger hair and blue eyes, stood at 5'11" and had muscled up a bit. Wanda also grew up to 5'9" and had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Pietro nodded at her and sat on the bike that Harry had bought a few weeks ago. He turned the engine on and tilted his head at Wanda, beckoning her to hop on. She quickly sat behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. Pietro switched the gear and accelerated, slowly releasing the clutch. Once on the road, he switched the gears and accelerated away towards their destination, Wanda holding him from behind.

2 hours later they reached their destination and took a look at their target area. It was an old looking building with a strange spherical sign on the top. They disembarked from the bike after parking it and made their way towards the building. They spent the entire day scouting the area, with Pietro making occasional runs here and there. Wanda attempted telekinesis to get a read on the building but found an anomaly. Taking all the observations, the twins left the place 4 hours later, encountering nothing.

* * *

Two figures appeared out of nowhere in an alley in Queens, New York and willed themselves invisible, completely disappearing from sight and leaving no trace of their presence there. They flew towards the ocean, crossing John F. Kennedy International Airport and Long Beach and over Jones Beach island. After 25 minutes, they felt the presence of the helicarrier a few kilometers in front of them. Nodding at each other, they sped up towards the structure.

Reaching the helicarrier, they phased through the walls and made their way inside. When they reached the control room, they saw various agents along with Nick Fury. Amusingly, Fury was conversing with their old friend Phil Coulson. They extended their hearing senses.

"They have not been seen for an entire month now, sir. That's not a normal thing for anyone. No one has entered or exited their apartment. Could this be possible that they somehow discovered that they were being monitored?", Coulson asked. Harry and Daphne didn't need the ghost of Dumbledore to tell them who they were talking about.

"I know they have discovered the Monitoring set-ups. In fact, I believe they knew they were being monitored from the very first instant, right from Sokovia. I'm also absolutely sure that they are leaving their apartment, regularly I might add, and in a very convenient manner as well. We know how they have set themselves up. The gold deals would have been concerning as well if they were not smart enough. But they have read the markets well, otherwise, we would have seen a world-scale economic meltdown due to the sheer amount of gold in the global markets. What I want to find out is how they are able to deceive our spies every time, how they are able to move without being seen leaving their apartment and how they have done everything.", Fury stated.

"You mean all this time you knew they were aware of our spies and yet you let it happen anyway?", Coulson asked.

"Exactly. It was all done for one single purpose."

"And what was that purpose?"

"To get an idea of what their powers are. Yes, Agent Coulson, they are not normal humans. No normal human could do what they have done. Fabricating full-proof identities with a complete background, beating a team of technologically and physically advanced individuals in infiltrating a HYDRA base, and abducting two enhanced individuals. No mere human is capable of doing so. And I can say with absolute confidence that this couple is more powerful and capable than the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. and Avengers combined.", Fury stated.

"If they truly took the twins with them, then where are they? The heat signatures of their apartment have always shown two individuals, which proves that the twins are not there."

"Yes, the twins are not in their apartment, and they have never been in their apartment. they have been kept elsewhere, and I can guess that they are being visited regularly. The only question is how and where."

"Sir, what is your actual intention towards the couple, the Potters?"

"If they agree, I would like to offer them a place in The Avengers Initiative.", Fury stated.

"Another Dumbledore character wanting to recruit me to his _Order_ ", Harry muttered quietly to Daphne. She simply snorted.

"Let's prepare the surprise and be done with this.", Daphne said. Harry simply nodded and waved his hand, encasing the entire control room in absolute darkness. Harry had learned from Fred and George the secret behind the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and had created a spell so that now he could use it like a charm.

"What the hell is this?", Fury shouted.

"Baker! Get the power on!", Coulson shouted.

"The power system is completely normal. This is something else, not a blackout."

Harry extended his magical senses outward to locate the scepter and quickly found the aura he was searching for. Beckoning Daphne to himself, he made his way towards the research room and found the scepter inside a dome that was pulsing with power. Nodding at Daphne, he located the cameras before neutralizing all of them with conjured black cloth pieces. He fired a _Reducto_ at the dome, frying the machine holding the scepter before taking hold of the weapon. Daphne conjured a box and Harry put the scepter inside it before shrinking it and putting it inside his pocket. He frowned when he felt the box vibrate a bit. Noticing the concerned look Daphne sent his way, he gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand and portkeying away.

Half an hour later, the effects of the charm wore off, making the frantic agents and director sigh in relief. But everyone suddenly looked up when a message appeared floating in front of them. It looked like flames surrounded by dark shadows, which gave it a very eerie look, and said,

' _We have taken something which did not belong to you and whose powers you cannot even fathom._

 _Be thankful for we might have saved the lives of everyone on this ship, and quite possibly of millions as well._

 _Nick Fury, we have a feeling that we would meet soon. Until then, goodbye_.

 _Athena and Hades_

 ** _Masters of_ _Death_** '

Everyone was gawking at the message when a person barged into the room and loudly exclaimed. "Sir! The Scepter! It's gone!"

Fury could only widen his eyes in surprise while Coulson looked helpless and flabbergasted.

* * *

They arrived by the edge of the wards and made their way inside, quickly entering the Infinity Stone segment and unshrunk the box before putting it inside a cage surrounded by a red aura. They had asked Wanda to pour energy every night around the cage over the course of entire past month just for this moment. As soon as they took the scepter out and placed it inside, it gave a soft hum and went absolutely still, no aura or vibrations coming therefrom. They gave a sigh of relief and went back to their apartment to wait for their charges and to deal with some pending affairs, namely investments, and finances.

"Well, I did not expect him to think about recruiting us.", Daphne remarked when they sat down on the sofa.

"Me neither. I did think he'd either try to put us down or ask for our help, but not recruitment. Heh, as if I'd ever join an organization in which I have to answer to someone else again. No thanks. Had enough of that with Dumbledore.", Harry said with a snort.

"So, What do you think about the message?", Daphne asked.

"Well, I believe they would be shocked to silence and only wonder how the hell we managed to get past their talented spies, yet again.", Harry laughed as Daphne chuckled.

"Agreed. So, on different matters, how much do we have left in our bank account?"

Harry took out his phone to check the Account Balance.

"21.67 million pounds. What's the fall in current exchange rate of gold?"

"0.59%"

"It was 0.32% last time. It's almost double now. Think we should do something?"

"Well, it's not like we have urgent requirement of cash given we have more than enough. I think we should cease the outflow of gold for the time being. The investments should be more than enough. What's the value of our Portfolio?"

Harry took out his phone to check. "Well, all the stocks are performing really good. There has been an increase of 2.97% over the previous month only.", Harry whistled.

"That's a huge increment, Harry. Almost 3% in a month. At this rate, I don't think we'd need to sell the gold at all.", Daphne said excitedly. Harry smiled.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock and Harry and Daphne were sitting behind the same desk they were sitting behind in the morning when they were giving out instructions to Wanda and Pietro about their scouting mission. The twins had just finished debriefing and Harry and Daphne were sitting in contemplation. Finally, Harry asked, "What kind of anomaly was this?"

"It felt like there was no space or time in operation and some portals were there connecting different locations as if space had been bent. I also sensed a man with an artifact, quite possibly a ring or a bracelet, giving off a similar vibe.", Wanda said.

"Could you feel where these portals were leading to?", Harry prompted.

"Well, I could sense the directions. One was towards the west while the other was south-east."

"Well it cannot be magical as it doesn't feel like it, and there are no magical ley lines here except the ones crisscrossing here in Stonehenge. Even these aren't long, Only extending a few miles in either direction. So this is bound to be something else.", Daphne muttered.

"Well, I discovered one thing else.", Wanda said, making everyone look at her.

"I remembered when you said that the area felt like some sort of conduit as if it was drawing energy from somewhere else. Well, the man I sensed inside the building who possessed the ring or the bracelet had the same aura as the place itself. Which means he is a conduit as well. But I was able to trace the flow of energy. It was so prominent that it was absolutely impossible to miss.", Wanda said.

"Where did you trace it?", Daphne questioned, already anticipating the answer.

"Space."

Harry and Daphne both looked at her in surprise before Daphne asked, "Are you sure Wanda that you traced it coming from Space?"

"Affirmative.", Wanda nodded.

"We need to think about this. If that place and the person inside it is drawing powers from space, there might be even larger forces at operation here. We also need to track down where those portals open in the west and south-east. Good job, you two. Go meditate for your usual half-an-hour and then you can have dinner with us. We'll wait for you.", Harry said. The twins nodded before walking back to their respective rooms.

Daphne turned to Harry and asked, "Do you have any rough guess?"

"There are so many possibilities that I cannot even fathom a guess. But one thing is for certain. Whatever this source from outer space is, there is a conversion of energy at play here. These people are not using this energy in its natural, raw form. They are both conduits and converters. The way wizards were channelers of magical energy.", Harry stated as Daphne sat with a contemplative look on her face.

"I believe we should be getting ready for the bed now.", Daphne said a few moments later while looking at the clock. Harry nodded.

* * *

"So you are saying that 2 people were scouting the area? And they were here for over 7 hours?", a figure in navy blue robes asked.

"Yes, Sorcerer Supreme. I had just arrived from my expedition in the Egyptian deserts when I sensed foreign energy surrounding the sanctum. It was so faint that I had almost missed it. Whoever it was must be a skilled person.", the other figure replied.

The one dressed in navy blue turned to the man standing to his left.

"I want you to stay here for the time being. You are to keep an eye on anything peculiar that happens. No matter how small or insignificant it looks, investigate it. I'm counting on you, Mordo."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: This concludes another installment of Ascension. Things are building up. Please note that not all the events will happen in the chronological order of the movies. Please review and point out any mistakes you may find as it would really help me improve. Constructive criticism will always be appreciated and flames will be ignored. Thanks and see you next time.**


End file.
